Un Yokai (Izuku Midoriya)
by JGHC PainGod
Summary: Su familia junto a su Raza fueron exterminados sin piedad, logrando escapar gracias a su madre que se sacrificó por él siendo apenas un Cachorro. El tiempo paso ahora el Yokai Izuku tendrá que lidiar con muchos sucesos de su vida personal. Conociendo en el proceso a muchas Hembras y a su vez completar su misión o morir en completarlo antes de su tiempo. HAREM para llamar
1. Principio

**_Principio_**

En primer lugar esta es un Fics que estaba por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza después que vi una película. Segundo, aclaró una cosa si este Fics no coincide con varios hechos, sólo diré MI FICS MIS PENDEJADAS 😂😎. Y por último todo depende como ira esta historia si recibe un buen apoyo publicaré con el mismo día que la que tengo. Sin más... +

En un mundo donde en 80% de sus habitantes tienen poderes desde el más pequeño e inofensivo hasta el más grande y peligroso. Creando en la sociedad Villanos peligrosos de igual forma Héroes valientes que arriesgan sus vidas para salvar gente inocentes.

En el país de Japón en la comunidad de Yusei la vida es caótica con héroes haciendo sus proezas como villanos creando el caos. Sus habitantes estaban más que tranquilo por las calles sin ningún peligro para ellos. Pero hay un lugar donde tantos Héroes, Villanos y Civiles tienen que caminar con tranquilidad y armonía. Donde cual ser vivo encontraba la paz siempre y cuando no interrumpa aquello. Los animales salvaje que eran cazados o en peligro de extinción son llevados aquel lugar. El mundo entero conocían aquel sitio llamado "Bosque de Vida y Muerte" por su extraña presencia.

Hace no más de 162 años atrás y hasta la actualidad el Bosque es un lugar tranquilo y armonioso como peligroso y temible para cualquiera que perturbaba la paz. Como una Caza furtiva, tala de árboles o Crímenes; dejando como resultado muerte o desaparición del o los individuos. Desde entonces la sociedad entraban al inmenso bosque para obtener tranquilidad y salir antes que se oculte el sol.

Algunas personas decían que el lugar era protegido celosamente por unos seres que buscaban Paz. Otros aseguran que vieron por las mañana algo rodear los lugares que ellos utilizan para descansar o hacer un picnic, dejando comida para ese ser. Otros que observaban o transcurrían por los alrededores del Bosque vieron algo moverse a una velocidad increíble o sólo desaparecer.

Todo aquello causaban mucha intriga como miedo. Pero aun así el lugar era respetado por todos, no importaba casi aquello.

Pero unas personas curiosas por saber que era lo que resguarda aquel lugar. Un Día decidieron dejar varias cámaras o micrófonos. Las por primeras semanas no obtuvieron nada, así que decidieron dejar mas cámaras por más días. El dejarlo por casi Diez días obtuvieron lo que tanto querían y lo que estaban viendo no lo podían creer.

-Por más que lo veo... aun no lo creo- con asombro hablo una Chica de cabello negro y coleta con un flequillo en la frente.

-¿No será algún animal?- pregunto una de cabello castaño de estilo hongo.

-No creo, aunque tiene aspecto de un Animal, es una persona- esta vez hablo una Chica con cuerno y su piel totalmente Rosa.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto una de cabello verde oscuro.

-No lo se Tsuyu...- respondía a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que no lo se? Es más que obvio Momo-

-que quieres decir Ashido...-

-que debemos de Poner más cámaras en aquel lugar Uraraka- hablo Ashido al momento de observar el televisor y ver aquello. Una sombra apenas distinguible por la oscuridad con aspecto de una persona o animal.

-Creí que dirías. Hacerlo público-

-No. Desde un principio acordamos hacerlo sólo para saber qué o quién era el causante de tan armonioso lugar, pero como ya tenemos una idea de quién es...- dijo muy serio Momo.

-chicas... Hay más- dijo de pronto Uraraka interrumpiendo a su amiga para que observé la pantalla.

Tres cámaras que estaban en el amplio lugar que las personas iban hacer sus picnic o descansar. En ella observaron al sujeto con mas claridad por la luz de la Luna llena y sin ninguna vegetación obstruyendo la visibilidad.

Un cuerpo bien formado, un rostro que las chicas dijeron Tierno, con un colmillo que sobresalía de sus labios, una cola Esponjoso a la vista, sus manos con garra y cubierta de pelo todo el brazo y parte del cuello. Por suerte de la cintura para abajo tendría cubierto con unas clase de pantalón con forma extraña. De estatura aproximada de 1.70m a 1.75m de aparente 15 a 16 años.

-¡¿Están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?!- pregunto asombrada como anonadada Ashido por tal increíble e exquisita vista.

-Si- fue la respuesta general de las demás con la misma expresión. Siguieron viendo la pantalla.

-Chicas... esto no parece una grabación...- dijo Tōru al notar aquel detalle.

-¡Es verdad!- gritaron al mismo tiempo por notar aquello.

Siguieron viendo la pantalla. Observaron como el joven camino todo tranquilo hacia una mesa que estaba en el área donde los visitantes suelen usar para sus usos. Vieron como en aquella mesa había comida dejada por alguna persona como suelen dejar desde muchos tiempo. Observaron como este comía con una naturalidad y educación la comida dejada algo muy raro por su punto de vista de ella.

De pronto el Joven comenzó a tambalear preocupando a las chicas, camino unos pasos hacia el bosque pero en medio trayecto cayó de golpe al suelo. Algo que sin duda preocupo a las chicas que estaban viendo la pantalla.

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo!- dijo muy decidida Asui teniendo una respuesta afirmativa de todas.

Primero se cambiaron de ropa y sin decir más partieron hacia el "Bosque de Vida y Muerte" con un solo objetivo y rogar que nada le hubiera pasado aquel Joven Protector del lugar.


	2. Búsqueda y Rescate

**_Búsqueda y Rescate_**

 _Este Fics también lo encuentran en Wattpad si por alguna Razón no tengo tiempo de publicar aquí._

Desde que salieron de la casa de Momo Yaoyorozu hasta llegar al Bosque, tuvieron muchas complicaciones. Tuvieron que decir una mentira a los padres de ella para salir a esas horas de las noche, segundo esperar que llegará el Taxi que pidieron y por último convencer al chófer ni bien llegar al lugar esperar y no decir nada a nadie.

Todo aquello le tomó casi 1 Hora, en el camino nadie dijo nada, todas ellas estaban preocupadas por aquel Joven misterioso.

-Vamos todas juntas- dijo con algo de miedo Jirō.

-nunca creí que este bosque fuera tan tenebroso por las noches- con poco de miedo Tōru por ver al frente el lugar.

-Chicas… no hay tiempo que perder- con un tono serio Asui.

-Tsuyu tiene razón, en estos momentos no sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra aquel Joven o que le habrá pasado para que le pueda pasar aquello. Lo más importante en este instante es…- hablo con seriedad Momo pero fue Interrumpida por Ashido.

-¡Date prisa Momo! ¡Si te quedas te dejamos!- grito desde una distancia a su amiga que estaba aun parada.

-¡No me dejen hablando sola!- grito despacio una vez que corrió y estuvo junto a ellas.

-Tranquila Momo. Recuerda a lo que venimos- con calma Uraraka a estar aun lado de ella.

-¡Miren por hay!- dijo de pronto Tōru al ver a lo lejos el lugar donde muchos suelen venir por los mañana.

-creo que tenemos problemas… chicas- dijo con miedo Jirō al ver donde supuestamente cayo el joven, a un sin número de animales.

-¿No creen que?- pregunto Uraraka al notar eso.

-Si, si Uraraka ellos están defendiendo al Joven. Están olvidando sus instinto por un solo objetivo- dijo sería y confirmando aquello Momo.

En el lugar había un sin número de animales salvajes desde el más peligro Oso Gris y el mas inofensivo Conejo. Todos ellos rodeaban el lugar donde el joven estaría, estando alerta y observando a las chicas cada movimientos que ellas hacían.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ashido por aquel inconveniente. -Espera Tsuyu… que haces- hablo con voz baja al ver como la Peliverde oscuro camino hacia el lugar sin importarle los animales.

-Disculpen… sólo venimos para ayudar- hablo sin miedo y con sinceridad Asui frente a todos los animales que la observaron -No se preocupen. Jamás le haríamos daño a aquel que protege y cuida tanto de ustedes como del lugar- continuó con una voz calmada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los animales observaron a Tsuyu por un rato para después para asombro de sus amigas, los animales abrieron paso dejando un camino directo donde estaría el sujeto.

-Listo chicas andando- hablo como sin nada Asui a sus Amigas que seguían en un estado de asombro.

-No… no perdamos más el tiempo- dijo apenas Jirō al salir de su asombro, con lo cual avanzó junto a las demás.

-Tsuyu eso fue increíble- dijo Tōru al llegar junto a la Peliverde.

-Sigamos- hablo directo Momo siendo la primera en avanzar junto a las demás.

En el trayecto las chicas observaron un sin número de animales raros, exóticos, peligrosos, tierno y en peligro de extinción. Todos ellos en perfecto estado, generando una pregunta. ¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir al lugar, por el repentino cambio de habitad y clima?.

Tal vez la respuesta sea sólo una y era aquel que protegía ese lugar con recelo. Por eso estos animales darían sus vidas para proteger a quién los protege y en estos momentos los animales estaban aquí demostrando su lealtad.

-Miren chicas… será aquel…-

-Si. Es lo más seguro. Además ¿donde se ha visto un Lobo de ese tamaño y color Verde?-

-¿Cómo lo llevamos?-

-Déjenme eso a mi-

-Vale… ¿Y nosotras que hacemos?-

-Yo llevaré la comida que consumió antes de caer. Para ver que tiene y que fue lo que le provocó-

-Bien pensado…. Listo Chicas ayudarme a subirle-

-Yo me encargo de subirlo-

Observamos como Uraraka usaba su Quirk para subir sin problema al Enorme Lobo Verde/Oscuro de 1m de alto y 2.5m de largo ponerlo dentro del carrito creado hace instante por Momo. A la vez Jirō junto con Tōru guardar en una bolsa los restos de comida del plato que consumió aquel Joven ahora Lobo.

-Lamentamos de todo corazón llevarnos a su guardián- con una voz calmada y sincera de Asui dirigido a TODOS los animales -Pero no podemos ser de mucha ayuda si estamos aquí y más en la noche- prosiguió, siendo escuchas por los animales como por sus amigas.

-¿Guardián?- pregunto en susurro Ashido a Momo.

-Es lógico, estos animales ven a… él como su protector o guardián- dijo como sin nada a Momo entendiendo lo dicho por su amiga y a la vez no saber como definir aquel que estaba en el carrito.

Por su parte los animales comenzaron a dispersarse adentrándose al bosque. Pero al final sólo quedaron 2 Osos Gris 4 Tigres Blancos y 2 Pandas Rojos.

-Creo que nos acompañarán por el camino- dijo Uraraka con calma.

-Tal vez quieren que lleguemos afuera con seguridad- Jirō a lado de Ashido.

-Tiene lógica. Además… ¡no son una linduras estos pequeñines!- con mucha alegría Tōru al ver y alzar a un Panda Rojo.

-Chicas. Hay que darnos prisa- sería Momo, aunque se moría de ganas de agarrar y apretar al otro Panda Rojo.

Sin más interrupción o inconveniente llevaron al "Lobo" hacia afuera siendo escoltados por los animales salvajes en el trayecto. Caminaron por unos minutos y al salir vieron al taxi que aun estaba esperando en el lugar, también como los animales y otros más observaban desde lejos como subían al "Lobo" al vehículo con dificultad para llevárselos.

Por otro lado en el Taxi las cosas iban algo incómodas, por suerte era unos que albergaba a 8 pasajeros incluido en conductor. Los problemas eran. 1; al dejarlo en el asiento del medio, dos de ellas tendrían que ir con "él Lobo", provocando un pequeño pleito al cual resolvieron a la suerte dando de ganadoras a Tsuyu y Jirō. 2; silenciar al conductor de lo que estaba viendo y presenciando, algo que resolvieron con pagarle más. Y 3; ver donde llevarlo.

-en más seguro y adecuado a mi casa- con seguridad Momo -Como saben mi casa en grande, contamos con más de 10 habitaciones de visitas-

-Bien, está decidido. Por el momento de queda en tu casa- dijo con algo de molestia Ashido.

El recorrido fue silencioso para no soltar más información, dado que sólo dijeron al conductor que el "animal" era una especie en peligro de extinción y un amigo que estaba por la zona la llamaron para decir que observó a dicho animal entrar mal herido al Bosque. Para alivio de ella el chófer creyó su historia y no preguntó nada.

-Gracias por traernos y esto es un bono por su silencio- dijo con calma y unas sonrisa dulce Momo al conductor que recibió con ganas y miedo al dinero extra.

-¿Ahora como lo metemos?- pregunto Tōru

-Con mucho cuidado y silencio Uraraka con Tsuyu lo llevarán atrás, debajo de la ventana de mi cuarto. Mientras las demás por el frente para que mis Padres me vean entrar y decirle que sólo fuimos al cine-

-¿será que nos crea? Son las 11:30 PM. Es un poco extraño que de pronto todas salgamos con rumbo contraria al cine y volver sin nada- Ashido con poca duda.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

Nadie dijo nada más, llevaron su plan como dijeron por suerte sólo su Madre de Momo estaban despierta, al parecer su padre salió de viaje de último momento. Al llegar al cuarto y abrir la ventana Asui con ayuda de Uraraka haciendo ligero el cuerpo y usando su lengua metió dentro del cuarto sin problema para luego colocarle en la cama de la susodicha.

-¿Qué crea que sea?- pregunto Jirō al ver aquel Lobo de pelo Verde/Oscuro que antes era un Joven con rasgo de animal. Todas ellas estaban observando cada detalle.

-No creo que eso sea un Quirk-

-Sus Patas son suavecitas-

-También su pelo, es muy lacio y esponjoso-

-Su cola es más esponjosa…. Parece una almohadas de plumas-

-Chicas por favor tranquilas. No es momento de eso. Lo importante aquí es ver si esta bien y que fue lo que comió-

-pero… eso lo dejamos para mañana-

-entonces Buenas Noches-

La situación entre ellas era algo confusa, pero Al escuchar lo último de su amiga invisible para "verla" recostada junto al "Lobo" sacaron en un instante a la pervertida de la cama.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto enojada Tōru por la forma tan tosca que la sacaron.

Ponte algo para dormir. A parte hoy nadie dormirá en mi cama, les recuerdo que él Lobo tiene otra forma y es de un Joven- sería mirando a todas -Así que por esta vez dormiremos en esto- creando bolsas de dormir para todas.

-me parece bien-

Sin decir o protestar cada una durmió en su bolsa de dormir dejando al Lobo en la cama y prometieron entre todas no subir y resolver el tema para el día siguiente.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

El día siguiente fue tranquilo, despertaron y observaron al Lobo aun en la cama sin dar señales de despertar. Por suerte hoy era domingo y ninguna de ellas tendría clases o actividad. Bajaron a desayunar para evitar que la madre de Momo o alguna sirvienta suba al cuarto.

-Qué hacemos ahora… ¿Llamamos a un Doctor o Veterinario?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea-

-Si llamamos al Doctor, siendo que en este momento es un Lobo-

-Y al Veterinario, no nos creería que sea alguna especia de Animal aunque parezca a un Lobo-

-Mejor nos ponemos a ver que contenía aquella comida-

-Sólo nos queda aquello y rezar que no tenga nada malo-

Sin otra cosa más que hacer las Seis analizaron la comida con objetos químicos que tenía en uno de los cuartos de Momo, tardaron como Dos Horas para saber que tendría aquella comida.

-Sabes Momo, aun me sorprende que tengas todo un sed de Química avanzada y sepas de esto-

-Y más qué nos dijiste que serías una Heroína al igual que todas-

-Siendo que eres una expertas en esto-

-La verdad esto es como un Habito para pasar el tiempo. Pero mi decisión es ser una Heroína-

-¿Ya tenemos el resultado?-

-¿Cree que este Bien?-

Eran las palabras de todas en la habitación de Química en la casa Yaoyorozu. Los minutos pasaban a la espera del resultado. Hasta que al fin el computador sonó dando fin de la espera.

-¡Esto es Inhumano!- grito enojada como con miedo Momo al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- dijeron todas a la vez con preocupación.

-Utilizaron un cesante extremadamente fuerte como mortal, una pequeña dosis es suficiente para dormir a 2 elegantes adultos de gran tamaño- con enojo y miedo -Si es dado a una persona puede provocar que entre en coma o incluso la muerte-

Aquella información preocupó a todas, sin pensarlo dos veces salieron todas hacia el cuarzo donde estaba durmiendo el Lobo. Corrieron lo más que pudieron pero al abrir la puerta observaron algo que le dejos sorprendía como anonadadas por tan única y exquisita vista.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

AngelCaotico11: Aquí está la contaminación y gracias por ser el primer en comentar este Fics. Espero que te gustará el capítulo.


	3. ¿Quién o Qué Eres?

_**¿Quién o Qué Eres?**_

👮👮👮Todos los Personajes de My Hero Academia no me pertenecen👮👮👮

👤No Soy Dueño de Izuku Midoriya. Las Chicas Sí 😂

Al momento de abrir la puerta, nunca en sus vidas llegaron a imaginas ver aquello. Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui, Kyōka Jirō, Mina Ashido y Tōru Hagakure. Todas ellas nunca y jamás en la vida creyeron esto. Lo que comenzó hace un año atrás como un juego en la Web para saber y averiguar que o quienes eran los que protegían el lugar, siendo todas ellas de distintas escuelas. Al principio era mas un juego que les llegó a unir como amigas, cada vez que buscaban información de lugar, cada vez más se sorprendían por las historias, mitos, leyendas y relatos que escuchaban y obtenían por Internet.

Ayer por la noche obtuvieron una respuesta por su larga y constante determinación como curiosidad por saber algo del Bosque. Dando como resultado ver aquello. También jamás pensaron que esa misma noche alguien de afuera trataba o quería atrapar o saber como ellas lo que había en el bosque. Logrando casi su objetivo si ellas no habrían presenciado aquello y tomar carta sobre el asunto para ir a ayudar.

Todo eso fue un sin número de sucesos. Para hoy terminar aquí y en este precisó momento observar al guardián del "Bosque de Vida y Muerte" en ese estado.

Sobre la cama estaba un Joven de aproximadamente 15 a 16 años, cabello verde/Oscuro, con un rostro angelical iluminado por la luz del día que entró de la ventana. Pero eso no era las que las tenía estupefactas. El hecho es que estaba semidesnudo…. ¡SEMIDESDUDO!. Donde se suponía que había pelo y algo que cubría su partes íntimas según recuerdan del video de ayer anoche.

Sus manos sólo tenía sus unas casi larga como garras afiladas, su dorso al descubierto dejando ver un pecho y abdomen perfecto, en una posición casi sentado en los cama y una Sabana muy transparente que cubría su parte nobles, en la cabeza unas orejas de lobo apenas visibles.

-Donde…. Estoy…- Eran las palabras del recién despierto como desorientado "Guardián".

El Guardián, alzó la mirada para escanear el lugar y posar su vista directamente a las mujeres que le estaba viendo con cara de asombro y podría jurar… algo de lujuria. Pero al poco instante comprendió su situación.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mi?!- pregunto, gritó con enojo y miedo el Peliverde.

Las Chicas fueron sacadas de su estado por aquellas palabras, como el actuar del SER que en estos mismos momentos saltó de la cama y se fue a una esquina detrás de un mueble que estaba usándolo como escudo.

-Por… Favor… no… me… lastimen…- hablo con miedo, no miedo de ellas. Si no, por tener un dolor fuerte en la cabeza a su vez no sentir fluir su espíritu y energía con normalidad.

Esas últimas palabras quebraron y dolieron el corazón de cada una de ellas, no imaginaron que esté reaccionará de esa forma tan indefensa. Entre ellas se miraron para ver en cómo ayudar.

-Descuida. Nosotras nunca te vamos a lastimar- hablo con mucha tranquilidad Jirō.

-Así es… estamos aquí para ayudarte- dijo con calma Ashido.

-No nos tengas miedo…- con una sonrisa Momo.

-…puedes estar tranquilo con nosotras- continuó la palabra Uraraka.

-cálmate… por favor- con una voz dulce Tōru

-Nosotras te cuidamos- dijo Tsuyu con amabilidad.

Por su parte el Peliverde Observó a "Todas". Cerró por unos segundos sus ojos para percibir si sus Palabras eran ciertas, le consto mucho averiguar por el dolor que sentía. Pero a pesar de aquello logró apenas percibir que decían la verdad. Pero aun así decidió guardar distancia hasta que el malestar calme y pueda sentir su espíritu y energía normalizarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco calmado.

-Estas en mi habitación-

-Más exacto a unos kilómetro de tu hogar-

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-No quiero que mal intérpretes esto pero…-

-te observamos ayer….-

-Y nos preocupamos cuando te vimos caer al suelo luego de comer aquella comida-

-¿Fueron ustedes… lo de aquella comida?- con desconfianza.

-¡No!. Jamás podríamos hacer eso-

-¿Qué buscan o quieren de mi?- pregunto nuevamente con algo de miedo.

Esa pregunta formó un silencia entre todas. Un silencia de 5 minutos donde ningunas sabrían que decir con exactitud.

-Nada. Absolutamente NADA- dijo de pronto Jirō rompiendo el silencio.

-Están… mintiendo- hablo rápido el Peliverde.

-es enserio. No queremos NADA-

-Mienten- volvió a decirlo rápido. A la vez sentir como su dolor disminuía y Su espíritu como la energía volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué dices o crees que estamos mintiendo?-

-Nadie hace algo sin tener nada a cambio aparte Pérsico que buscan algo de mi- calmado mientras sus manos comenzaban a obtener pelo y un pantalón comenzó a formarse de la nada para cubrir su región.

-Veo que estas más calmado…-

-Que quieren de mi- dijo ignorando las palabras de hace instante.

-ser tu amiga… mejor dicho tus amigas-

-¿qué?... ¿Por qué?- asombrado por que detectó de decían la verdad. Aparte al fin no tener ese dolor de cabeza.

-Por que sí-

-Eso es imposible… no podemos ser amigos de los humanos- respondió triste y lo último con voz baja.

-¿por que no?... acaso los demás te prohibieron-

-Nadie me prohibió…- con pesadez y tristeza en su palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿No eres Humano?-

Un nuevo silencio se formó en la habitación luego de esa pregunta. El Peliverde sólo se paró y camino hacia la ventana para irse del lugar.

-Lo siento. No debí haber preguntado eso-

El Peliverde paro en la ventana mirando hacia afuera en dirección hacia donde el Norte.

-Gracias. Gracias por tomarse las molestia de ir a auxiliarme- con tranquilidad.

-En verdad no hicimos gran cosa. Sólo te trajimos aquí pero tú sólo te repusiste-

-Aun así Gracias. Les debo la vida. Y estaré en deuda con ustedes seis- sin voltear la vista.

-No es para tanto…-

-Si no fuera por ustedes tal vez en estos momento estaría aun tirado en aquel lugar rodeados de ellos y no haber despertado en días- con seriedad al decir eso e interrumpiendo

-No creo, si hoy mismo te levantaste….-

-es verdad, así que no hay nada que agradecer-

-Falso. Si no hubieran ido, mi cuerpo no habría robado una muy pequeña parte de su espíritu y energía Vital para despertar- Dando la vuelta para mirar a "Todas" -No se preocupen, fue muy pequeña que no le va a afectar. Por eso les debo la vida-

-Descuida… Guardián-

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. El último de su Raza y Clan… Soy Un Yokai Ōkami…. Gracias por todos Mis Salvadoras… Princesas- con una voz calmada y una sonrisa. Desapareció del lugar en un instante.

Las Chicas quedaron fascinadas como sorprendidas por escuchar todo aquello de el antes que se fuera.

-Por favor que alguien me diga que esto no es un sueño- hablo Ashido algo ida de si.

-Si es un sueño… ya somos dos con el mismo- respondió a un lado de ella Tōru.

-No puedo creer lo que pasó hace instante- con asombro Jirō pero saliendo de a poco.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo?...Un Yokai. Izuku Midoriya- dijo con alegría Uraraka por saber el nombre del guardián y que era.

-También que es el último de su Raza y Clan- con algo de tristeza Tsuyu por entender esas palabras.

-Es mejor guardas este hecho entre nosotras. Y no comentar nada fuera de esta habitación- con seriedad Momo. Recibiendo de todas 'si'.

Luego de aquello, comenzaron a ordenas el cuarto para evitar que alguien entre. Pero cuando se aproximaron a la coma donde El peliverde durmió. Observaron algo entre la sabana.

-Chicas… miren lo que encontré- dijo Jirō sosteniendo una especia de collar hecho de una tela muy fina y transparente con símbolos jamás antes visto por ella

-debe ser de Izuku-Kun- dijo Uraraka al momento de quitarle el collar a Jirō.

-¿Cómo de Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Tōru a lado de Uraraka y a la vez sosteniendo el collar.

-Ya Chicas no comiencen…- Hablo Momo con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba algo molesta y a la vez pedir el collar.

-¿Se lo llevamos a Izuku-Kun?- pregunto Asui al ver y tocar el collar que lo Tenía Momo.

-¿Tu También Tsuyu?...- pregunto un poco molesta Ashido por la forma tan cariñosa que su amiga pronunció el nombre -¿que creen que sea?- pregunto al momento de ver y tocar los símbolos del collar. Por su parte las demás estaban confundidas por el repentina cambia de su amiga rodada.

Nuevamente todas comenzaron hablar para saber que haber con el collar. Al principio querían tenerlo con ellas y esperar que el Yokai venga por ellas. El problema sería quien lo tendría, algo que sin duda provocó una pequeña discusión entre ellas.

Luego de aquello otra opción llegó. Ir entre todas hoy mismo al Parque y adentrarse al Bosque para dárselo en sus propias manos. Lo malo es que el bosque es inmenso, algo que le tomaría mucho tiempo buscarle.

-Otra opción era esperar hasta la noche e ir para dárselo en el área donde lo encontraron ayer. Lo malo no sabrían si volvería al mismo lugar.

La última algo sencilla y algo arriesgada. Era ir al Bosque, adentrarse, buscar a cualquier animal y hablar con ellos para decirle que tenían algo del Guardia y querían devolverlo-

Tardaron 3 horas para alistarse e ir al "Bosque de Vida y Muerte". ¿Porqué tanto?. Sólo digamos que son mujeres y ellas se tardaron en alistarse los más "casual" para verlo y es que tienen la suerte. También cocinaron de todo un poco para almorzar en allá y como siempre si pueden hacerlo junto al Yokai.

Llegaron las seis al lugar al medio día, comenzaron a ingresar al Bosque sin que nadie las vieran. Avanzaron por 10 minutos hasta que vieron una inconfundible cola muy esponjosa y larga de color Verde/Oscuro sobre salir entre los arbustos.

Caminaron con despacio y en silencio para verlo y darle una sorpresa al Yokai. Pero lamentablemente su plan falló al oír a este hablar.

-No quiero sonar nada grosero. Pero por que están aquí- dijo como sin nada Izuku del otro lado del arbusto.

-Venimos a entregarte esto-

-Creo que se te cayó en mi cama-

-creímos que es algo importante-

-Por ese motivo nos tomamos las molestia de venir-

-Para dártelo, para que no pienses mal-

-Que nosotras lo robamos y no querer devolvértelo-

Hablaron todas ellas con sinceridad y una sonrisas en sus labios. Observaron como Izuku se paró y dio los vuelta para verla y luego al collar que tenía en sus manos.

-(¡Imposible… esto debe ser un Chiste!)- pensó al ver aquel collar que creía perdido hacer más de 100 años. Poco después abrió más sus ojos al recordar el significado de aquel collar.

-¿Quién… Quien lo… tocó?- pregunto con poco miedo. Refiriendo al collar.

-Todas… ¿pasa algo?- dijo Momo un poco preocupada por el tono de voz.

-Por favor me muestran el dorso de su mano derecha- dijo con un poco de miedo.

Las Chicas sin entender nada, ellas sólo tuvieron que hacer caso a la confusa petición. Pero ni bien extendieron sus manos ellas sus rostro obtuvieron un color Rojo intenso, producto del sonrojo al sentí la enorme, cálida y segura mano del Yokai, para sostener y lamber el dorso a cada unas de ellas.

-(Esto debe ser una broma)- pensó con mucho miedo e intriga -No quiero que lo tomen a mal o piense que esto fue a la fuerza…- dijo con un tono serio al ver a todas -Pero todas ustedes fueron elegidas…- con calma viendo a los ojos a casas una de ellas.

-Elegidas… ¿para que?- preguntaron de forma sincronizadas todas ellas.

-No lo sé…- respondió rápido y con sinceridad. Sólo escucho 'Eh' de todas ellas -Verán… ese collar lo creía perdido hace más de 100 años. Era un objeto de mi clan. Tiene un significado que la verdad no tengo idea- haciendo un leve pausa -Lo que les voy a contar a continuación no les digan a nadie… Según mi madre los Yokai tenemos muchos artefactos mágicos que suelen pasar de generación en generación. Cada uno de ellos tienen sus funciones que involucra a cada Yokai-

El ambiente de pronto se tenso por una expresión en el Peliverde Yokai, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y dolor.

-Mi Raza como mi Clan fueron eliminados por Monjes Budistas hacer 165 años atrás, por un mal entendido, como una falsa acusación por los humanos. Yo apenas era un Cachorro de 3 años cuando aquello sucedió- con dolor e irá en su voz -Junto a mi madre logramos escapar… gracias que mi padre ganó tiempo al sacrificarse por nosotros… vivimos escondidos por 1 años hasta que nuevamente aquellos monjes dieron con nosotros. Hay murió mi Madre…- comenzó a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos -Pero mi madre antes de morir uso su magia y me transportó muy lejos del lugar… estuve por más de 10 años corriendo para que ellos no me encontrarán…-

-¿Por qué no cuentas esto?- pregunto con tristeza Momo al escuchar algo muy sensible y privado del Yokai.

-Por favor déjenme seguir… luego les explicó porque- comenzando a calmarse -cuando llegue a este lugar muy apartado de cualquier civilización y senderos humanos. Comencé a contactar con mis ancestros para pedir ayuda. Me costó mucho para poder contactarnos. Ya que no sabía con exactitud como hacerlo-

-Cuando al fin pude hacerlo. Ellos me explicaron que todos fueron eliminados y…. Destruidos sus espíritus- apretando sus manos con enojo -cuando el espíritu de un Yokai es Destruido, es borrado para siempre sin dejarle unirse a nuestros ancestros...-

-Ellos me dijeron que era el único de nuestra especie. Me explicaron lo más que podían de mi legado. Fue hay que decidí defender este lugar. Siempre evitando ser notados por ustedes y dar inicio que Un Yokai seguía con vida-

-Ahora bien, los artefactos De los Yokai en muchos casos somos los que los creamos. Colocamos en ellos Maldiciones, pestes, males mortales entre otros. Como también Suerte, prosperidad, entre otros. Pero cuando un Yokai muere el objeto pierde esa capacidad-

-También están los artefactos místicos… que sólo suelen aparecer cada 50 años frente al Yokai, estos están ligados al Yokai y al "Ser" que lo encuentra. Estos suelen desaparecer de nosotros en cualquier momento sin darnos cuenta. Estos objetos suelen representar algo en la vida del Yokai y sus significados varían-

-Este collar o amuleto ¿significa?- pregunto Jirō

-que estoy ligado a ustedes- con un tono de respeto mientras se ponía una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas a la vez

-Estoy en su completo y total servicios… mis Princesas…. Pueden disponer de mi a su antojo donde sea y cuando sea- con una voz mus educada para levantarse y dar una reverencia a todas.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

AngelCaotico11: Gracias por decirlo. Como dije antes, esta idea surgió al ver una película. Espero que te gustará este capítulo.

Vemtuz: listo, hay tienes la continuación. Espero que te gustará este capítulo.

agustingaleano322: tenga para que se entretenga... 😂 Gracias por comentar.

souldrk: aquí lo tienes. Con respeto a lo que disgiste... me diste un poco más de inspiración por sólo decir Inuyasha. Gracias por comentar.

spike322w: listo nuevo Capítulo. Como dije en el anterior. También publicó en Wattpad. Gracias por comentar.

Guest: Gracias por comentar aunque tal parece tu mensaje llegó un poco tarde. Pero como dicen; Mejor tarde a que nunca llegue.

Sumoner Dante: algo que a decir verdad no eh visto en Fanfiction. Ahora imagínate como esta historia me estaba resonando en mi cabeza después de ver usa película y escribir ese rato un capítulo de mi Otro Fics. Gracias por comentar.

bladetri: 👍😁 jajajaja gracias por comentar.

N/A: posiblemente tarde en publicar un Capítulo de esta Historia como de RIDORU DEKU. Por motivo que mi celular dejo de funcionar y en hay ya tenía escrito una buenas páginas de mi Fic.

Lamentó ese inconveniente y Gracias por su Comprensión.


	4. RECUERDO

_**RECUERDO**_

-Hijo mío, nunca olvides lo que somos y lo que fuimos. Honra nuestra memoria y legado. Que este acontecimiento que no te llene de odio o venganza hacia los humanos. Y por favor, se fuerte, leal y cariñoso- con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando un pequeño cachorro Peliverde. También sintiendo las presencia de los monjes budistas por los alrededores.

-Por favor mama…. No me dejes… podemos huir…- sollozando. No queriendo perder a su madre.

-IZUKU. HIJO. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. Tu mamá Inko jamás…- con tristeza y dolor en su voz. Pero siempre teniendo una cálida y maternal sonrisa. De pronto tuvo que callar al escuchar pasos muy cerca de la cueva – Te amo. Mi pequeño Hoja de Primavera- un tierno y cálido beso en la frente como despedida. Poco después Inko crear una esfera celeste alrededor de Izuku y finalmente decir una palabra, desapareciendo la esfera junto con Izuku.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Luego de aquellas palabras el lugar quedó en completo silencio, los animales y aves del lugar apenas eran escuchados, la expresiones faciales de la chicas eran de diferentes formas.

-¿es… es una broma?- pregunto Tsuyu al ser la primera en salir de la impresión.

-Me temo que no Mi Señorita- respondió aun inclinado.

-espera… ¿Por qué a nosotras?- de igual forma pregunto Uraraka.

-La verdad. No tengo ninguna idea Mi Señorita. Sólo se que el collar me liga a ustedes- respondió de manera rápida.

-No hay forma de solucionar- más repuesta y sería Momo al notar como el Peliverde tenía problemas con ese hecho.

-No. Ninguna Mi Señorita- sin levantar el rostro.

-Estas molesto con esto ¿Verdad?- con preocupación Jirō también notando aquello en el Yokai.

-No. De ninguna forma Mi Señorita- con amabilidad sin dejar su pose.

-No mientas. Por favor dinos las verdad- preocupada Tōru como sus amigas.

-No puedo decir nada. Mi Señorita. Sólo soy su Sirviente-

-Si estas así. Te ordenó que nos digas la verdad- con un tono de mando Ashido. Aunque no le gustaba hacer aquello.

-Como usted ordene Mi Señorita- con calma Izuku mientras de colocaba recto y mirando a todas -Si. Estoy molesto, furioso, enojado y mucho más. Me siento confundido también…- sus ojos reflejaba todo aquello, pero con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos -Eh Vivido en Paz y armonía por más de 100 años evitando a toda consta a los humanos- apretando con fuerza los puños -años evitando que supieran de mi existencia, para que una noche todo se fuera- su voz sonaba frustrada, a la vez comenzando a relajarse -Pero por alguna extraña razón que no puedo explicarme con exactitud. Gracias a su ayuda estoy a salvo y sereno. Sus almas tienen algo que me calma y me atrae- con una sonrisa y con una mano limpiar sus lágrima -Doy gracias a los ancestros que ustedes fueran las que encontrarán mi Collar- de nueva cuenta se inclinó sin apartar la vista de ella -por ese motivo no me molesta. Aunque me es Difícil tratarlas de esta forma, pero las Costumbres de mi clan son así y debo que cumplirlas. Por eso les ruego que me disculpe Mis Princesas- terminó de complacer la orden de la Rosada.

Las chicas quedaron incómodas por aquella explicación. Sin saber qué hacer ahora en adelante.

-No quiero que nos digas Princesas si no te gusta Yokai Izuku- con calma Momo.

-Gracias por decirlo. Pero mis tradiciones dictan que tengo que decirles. Princesas o Hime, Ama o Sama, Señorita o Lord- explicó su punto Izuku.

-No hace falta. Sólo dinos por nuestros nombres-

-Entiendo, pero lamentablemente tengo que seguir las tradiciones o mis ancestros van a castigarme-

-Vale, ahora quiero que nos expliques con exactitud eso de: "Estoy en su completo y total servicios. Pueden disponer de mi a su antojo donde sea y cuando sea"-

-Qué les soy suyo, me pueden pedir que haga cualquier cosa- con serenidad pero a la vez sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Lo que sea? ¡¿eh?!- con un tono lúgubre por parte de todas.

-So…sólo los… días de Luna Llena y Nueva no estoy en sus servicios- con algo de escalofríos al ver esas miradas de predador de las chicas. Como igual logro decir aquello, pero esta vez con total seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa ese día?- más repuesta olvidando aquello Jirō y dando cuenta de esas palabras.

-No puedo decirlo, ni aunque me lo ordene Mina-Hime- con seriedad Izuku

-Saben. Basta de charlas, luego nos cuentas otras cosas Izuku-Kun. Es hora del almuerzo y quiero que nos acompañes- más calmada para eludir la conversación a la vez sentir que su estómago exigía su fuentes de Energía y manjar.

Pasaron las horas donde el almuerzo fue muy placentera para las chicas al tener la compañía de un ser místico. Luego de eso solicitaron un Tour por el inmenso Bosque. Las horas pasaron y ellas decidieron irse para evitar especulaciones.

-Chicas… aun pienso que estos es un cuento de hadas- con mucha alegría Ashido

-Queras decir de Yokai- corrigió alegre Asui.

-Los que sea…- dijo Tōru con cierta malicia en un susurro.

-Alto hay pervertida… no le pediremos que haga nada indecente a Midoriya-Chan- hablo fuuerte y claro Jirō al escuchar a su amiga.

-Tōru es enserio. No le digas al Yokai Izuku que te haga compañía- con enojo y celos Momo al imaginarse lo que su amiga quería hacer.

-¿Qué tal sí hacemos una promesa entre todas?- pregunto decidida Uraraka para luego agregar -Juramos no pedirles nada malo o Indecente al Izuku-Kun-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- sería Ashido.

-Saben lo que pienso de los pervertidos, así que esta bien- sería y una sonrisa Jirō

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo Momo Junta a Tsuyu.

-Con tal de no perder a alguien tan especial- con una sonrisa pensando en el Peliverde Tsuyu.

Todas ellas estaban juntas y decididas "viendo" a su amiga restante que faltaba.

-Esta bien… prometo no pedirle nada indebido. Aguafiestas- resignada Tōru para decir lo último en un susurro.

Luego de aquella promesa entre todas e ir cada una a sus respetivos hogares, la noche transcurrió tranquilo cada una pensaban en tan peculiar día junto con el Yokai Peliverde. Hasta quedar profundamente dormidas y hasta soñar con él.

De regreso al Bosque Midoriya estaba sentado sobre un árbol en lo más alto observando el cielo estrellado.

-(No sabes como te extrañó Mamá. Me haces mucha falta, no importa cuanto años pase)- una pequeña lágrima brotó para salir con calma de sus ojos.

-(También a ti, mi amiga Okimi)- pensó con dolor y alegría al recordar a una pequeña Zorrita Rubia de su misma edad cuando tenía 3 años.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-¡Vamos Midoriya! ¡Oh te dejaré muy atrás!- grito desde una leve distancia una pequeña Zorrita amarrilla.

-¡Espérame Okimi…!- apenas Dijo un lobo pequeño de color Verde -Eres muy rápida…- agregó después cuando por fin llegó junto a ella.

-Eres muy lento Izuku-Chan. Apenas corrimos 3 Km y ya estás cansado. No eres muy divertido- hablo con un tono alegre mientras daba brinco alrededor del Peliverde.

-¡CLARO que lo estoy, si en el trayecto me lanzabas ramas y varias cosas para que los esquive!- con algo de molestia pero conservando su sonrisa.

-No seas llorón, el futuro Líder de su Clan Ōkami no debe de quejarse- persiguió Okimi aun lado del lobito al dejar de saltar.

-Mira quien lo dice… La futura Líder del Clan Kitsune, finge llorar para evitar no ir con los ancianos- con tono sarcástico molesto Izuku a su amiga.

-Izuku Midoriya tienes 3 segundos- dijo con un tono muy suave y endemoniadamente dulce e infantil.

-Espera… Okimi-Sama sólo estaba jugando…- apresuro a decir Izuku al reconocer esa faceta de su amiga. "2" escucho y sin más decido correr por su vida.

-¡VEN AQUÍ. NO HULLAS DE UNA DAMITA INOFENSIVA Y DELICADA. PASTO ANDANTE!- Grito con dulzura Okimi que estaba a poco metro de alcanzar al Peliverde.

-¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME OKIMI-SAMA!- con terror grito Izuku eludiendo varias ramas y rocas lanzadas con su cola de su amiga.

Los Diferente Yokai sólo observaron la normal escena diaria que solían tener ambos cachorros desde que se conocieron no más de 1 año atrás. Aunque varios machos sentían lástima por el cachorro Peliverde.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-¿Cuál es mi objetivo principal en este mundo?- se pregunto a sí mismo Izuku -No tengo a nadie. Soy el último de mi especie. Si saben que aun existo me darán caza. Mis ancestros me dicen que soy importante para este mundo, pero este mundo hay gente con poderes- se decía nuevamente y recordando los hechos.

-Creo que este será mi último año…-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Pasaron varias semanas en donde las chicas sólo se reunían los domingo en el parque para pasar ratos con el Yokai. Pero algunas veces entre semana ellas de forma individual y privada lo llamaban al Yokai para conversar con el y charlar de cosas triviales. Siempre recordando su promesa de no pedirle nada indecente. Algo que Tōru acató al pie de la letra.

Ayer el la noche todas se reunieron en casa de Momo para desearse suerte en el examen de ingreso a Yuei. Cabe recalcar que él Yokai Izuku Midoriya estaba con ellas sentado en un sillón en su forma Lobo a petición de la mayoría.

Izuku por su parte aun se preguntaba, que objetivo tienes el collar que ellas tocaron. Sabia que estaba unido a las chicas y tenía que serviles. Pero los collares o amuletos místicos siempre tienen otros funcionamiento ocultos. Tendría que preguntar a sus ancestros. Pero eso tomaría hasta la próxima Luna Nueva.

La noche paso y todas ellas tenían que volver a sus hogares. Es donde hay entra Izuku, a cada una fue llevada por Izuku en forma de Lobo. Las chicas sólo se subían enzima de el y este a una velocidad exagerada aparecía en la casa de ellas. No tardó ni 5 minutos de dejarlas a cada una.

Observó por último a Momo que estaba acostada en su cama apuntó de dormir.

-Quisiera preguntarte y pedirte algo Yokai Izuku- dijo con casi sueño Momo observando al Lobo en la ventana apuntó de irse.

-Que es lo que desea Momo-Hime.- con calma hablo Izuku sin apartar la vista del horizonte nocturno.

-¿Hay alguna forma de romper aquel lazo que te obliga a estar con nosotras?- pregunto con algo de dolor y miedo Momo.

-Como les dije igualmente a las otras Princesas. Sólo seria que Yo muera o qué Ustedes me arranquen mi cola- respondió tranquilo sin ninguna expresión.

Aquella información asustó demás a Momo. Ella no quería que el Yokai este con ellas como sirviente, ellas querían que fuera como amigos. Pero enterarse que sus amigas igual preguntaron aquello y saber la respuesta la asustó bastante. Prácticamente la solución eras que el Yokai muriera.

-Siento haber preguntado- con tristeza.

-Descuide. Esta en su derecho saber aquello. Momo-Hime-

-Gracias… ahora quisiera pedirte una cosa- con mucho nervio y sonrojo en sus mejillas Momo.

-que es lo que desea Princesa-

-Pue… puedes… eeee.. pasarlanocheconmigoynodecirlealaschicas- con un gran sonrojo y decir de forma muy rápida lo último.

-No hay problema Princesa- con calma mientras caminaba en dirección a los cama de ella.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿En.. entendiste lo.. lo que dije?- aun con el sonrojo y asombrada.

-Claro como el agua. Usted solicitó: 'Puedes pasar la noche conmigo y no decirle a las chicas'- con calma y subir para estar a un costado de ella.

-Gra… Gracias. Disculpa por mi atrevimiento. Pero sólo por esta noche quiero que duermas- más calmada y observando al Lobo acostado a su lado.

-Como dije antes. Estoy a sus servicios para lo que sea- con calma Izuku sin mirar a la pelinegra. También recordando como las otras chicas le pidieron exactamente lo mismo.

Esas palabras pusieron más roja a Momo ya que se podía claramente entender para otra cosas más extravagante y subido de tono. Sin más sólo durmió acariciando para calmarse el lacio pelo del Yokai.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Ese día Uraraka esta decidía en darlo todo para ingresar a la Academia al igual que sus amigas. Se alistó como de costumbre y salió directa a su objetivo.

Pero al llegar unos nervios surgieron, había escuchado y visto en foto la Gran Academia de Yuei pero jamás imagino que fuera tan gigantesca y muy solicitado al ver a un sin número de chico con el mismo objetivo que ellas.

Lastimosamente no pudo encontrarse con algunas de sus amigas, al ingresar a un enorme salón se asombro más al ver a más de 200 estudiantes para dar un examen. Escucho atentamente todo. Una vez resultó el examen y esperar para la próxima prueba.

Miedo eso era lo que podía sentir en ese momento al ver como el enorme Robot de 0 puntos estaba por aplastarle y nadie venía a su ayuda.

-(Auxilio… Izuku-Kun)- pensó con mucho miedo recordando también al Yokai.

El robot estando a poco metros de llegar a tomar a la chica. Donde varios alumnos participantes del examen vieron sin hacer nada. Una Increíble onda de viento azotó a todos mandando a volar por poco algunos de ellos.

-Estoy aquí para cuidarle, Uraraka-Hime- con calma dijo Izuku sosteniendo con una mano el avance de la mano del robot sin ningún problema.

-¡Izuku-Kun!- hablo con asombro Uraraka al ver al Yokai en su forma Normal frente a ellas. Su asombro creció al notar como este simplemente detenía al Robot.

-Si me disculpa Princesa- sin decir más Izuku cambio la atención de Uraraka al Robot -Inservible chatarra- con algo de enojo. De pronto a espalda de Izuku emergió figuras fantasmales de Lobos que atacaron en un pestañeo al Robot para dejarlos a una distancia de 1 Km y después explotar.

El suceso y la explosión dejaron sorprendido como confundido a los estudiantes.

-Si me vuelve a disculpar Ura-Hime. Pero me retiró- como llegó este volvió a desaparecer sin ser visto, dejando otra onda de viento.

-Gracias… Izuku-Kun- dijo en un susurro por la ayuda del Yokai.

Los estudiante que estaban en el lugar no podían salir de su asombro. Al parecer ellos estaban pensando que esa chica destruyó el Robot de 0 puntos como sin nada. Algo confuso si hace poco ella pedía ayuda.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_

Un enorme Agradecimiento a Todos aquellos que leen y dejan sus comentarios en esta Historia.

Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé a sus comentarios y tal vez de algunos Spolier de esta Historia.


	5. Detalles

_**Detalles**_

Lamentó la demora pero como dije cuento con muy poco tiempo. También lento lo corto o aburrido que sea este capítulo pero es esencial para la historia. Como tambien le recuerdo que es un Fics donde todo puede pasar.

-¡¿Alguien vio lo que acaba de suceder?!-

-Nada de nada-

-¡Revisen las cámaras! ¿No creo que esto fuera un accidente técnico?-

Reunidos en la sala de control de la Academia, observamos a varios Héroes confundidos con lo que sucedió a unos de sus Robot en el examen de Ingresos de unos de los bloques.

-¿Qué cree que fue o sea Director?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿viste algo Toshinori?-

-Si. Pero sólo fue un borrón, sea lo que sea es rápido. Extremadamente rápido que no llegue a distinguir casi nada-

-¿No creen que sea un ataque de los estudiantes?-

-Lo dudo, ellos están más sorprendido que nosotros-

-¡Diablos! Director las cámaras del lugar eh incluso las que tienen los Robots no captaron nada-

-Toshinori ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?-

-en ambas ondas expansivas… un borrón de una silueta, nada más. ¿Los sensores de los muros que rodea la Academia no detectaron algo?-

-Ya me puse a ver. Igual no detectaron nada. Sea lo que sea que entró y salió del recinto. Las defensas de Yuei no lo detectaron-

-Si fuera un villano, no habría salvado a esa chica. Si fuera un Quirk de los estudiantes, ellos no estarían preguntando a la joven en estos momentos. Nuestra única respuesta o explicación que nos puede dar de lo que sucedió es ella-

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Dentro del Bosque, casi en el centro de este. Observamos a Izuku en su forma Lobo, sentado y los ojos cerrados justo frente a una roca con grabados extraños.

-IZUKU Espero que tengas una buena explicación de esta reunión diurna-

-Si la tengo ancestro… Acabo de encontrar la cuarta reliquia, más específica la reliquia del clan HEBI 'Serpiente'- con un tono respetuoso al espíritu de su Tatarabuelo-

-Perfecto Izuku. Ahora sólo nos falta 5 más-

-Si me permite Ancestro. Quisiera preguntar que significado tiene el amuleto que las Princesas Humanas encontraron-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Izuku. Eso tienes que descubrirlo por tu cuenta-

-¿Por qué me oculta esa información?-

-Aun eres un cachorro Izuku-

-Tengo 169 años. No me tomes por un cachorro- con seriedad Izuku

-Te recuerdo que Yo eh vivido MIL años. C_A_C_H_O_R_I_T_O….- Respondió con una forma sarcástica el Yokai Lobo de 10 colas deletreando cada palabra.

-Que no soy un Cachorro… T_A_T_A_R_A_B_U_E_L_O- con un tono burlón en lo último al recordar aquello.

-¡Se comportan los dos!- Grito con una voz de mando una nueva presencia, una Loba de 10 colas -Cariño compórtate. Y tu Izuku respeta a tus mayores- continuo, dirigiendo una mirada gélida a ambos.

-Como usted mande y dicte mi Reina-

-Entendido Abuelita- dijo de forma rápida y respetuosa Izuku.

-Haber Izuku, Se que quieres saber sobre el significado preciso del collar que las humanas encontraron y ahora te une a ellas de forma servicial. Pero como dijo tu Tatarabuelo. Eres aun un Cachorro para saber aquello- con un tono tranquilo y una mirada tierna hacia el Peliverde.

-Pero abuelita, no podría aunque sea decirme algo- suplicando.

-Esta bien. Pero escucha con atención…. "El Collar conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El collar se puede dividir en partes iguales, para encontrar a La o Las propietarias"-

-Abuelita puedes ser más explícita- hablo algo confundido Izuku

-No entendiste lo que dije….-

-Déjalo, el cachorro no entendió nada de nada. Cambiando de tema…- con cansancio para luego tomar una actitud sería -Las reliquias de; Tanuki 'perro mapache', Mujina 'tejón', Ōkami 'lobo' y ahora Hebi 'Serpiente' están con nosotros. Sólo nos faltan las reliquia de; Bakeneko o Nekomata 'gato', Inugami 'perro', Kamaitachi 'comadreja' y Suiko 'tigre de agua'- con seriedad absoluta.

-Espera ancestro. Te faltó nombrar la reliquia del Clan Kitsune 'Zorro'-

-Olvídate de esa reliquia Izuku-

-¡¿Qué la olvide?!... ¡Si es la reliquia del clan de mi Amiga Okimi!- con enojo pero evitando alzar la voz.

-Izuku cálmate, no quiero que lo busque. Por que esa reliquia fue destruida por los Monjes Budistas. Ahora entiendes por que quiero que lo olvides- con seriedad el ancestro.

-Entiendo. Disculpa mi actitud Ancestro- con tristeza en su voz al enterarse de aquello.

-Descuida Izuku. Creo que es momento que te retires- dijo de pronto el ancestro y a la vez observar como Izuku se desvaneció del lugar.

-No crees que es mejor decirle la verdad a Izuku- hablo de pronto la Loba que presenció la conversación en absoluto silencio.

-No, aun es muy Cachorro- con algo de culpa al recordar aquel secreto que ocultaban al Peliverde.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

La hora del día paso con normalidad, en este preciso instante en el cuarto de Momo observamos a ellas Junta a las demás chicas discutiendo lo que sucedió en la mañana con una de su amiga y el Yokai.

-No le dijiste nada a ellos verdad Uraraka- dijo con seriedad Momo a la castaña.

-Claro que no- declaró firme Uraraka.

-Vale chicas. Ya aclarado el asunto. Que tal sí comemos y le llamamos- hablo con tranquilidad Ashido.

-Hoy no se puede Mina- dijo de pronto Kyōka.

-¿Por qué no Jirō?- pregunto Tōru a su amiga.

-¿No recuerdan?... hoy es Luna Llena- respondió con calma Tsuyu.

-Ya recordé. Los días de Luna nueva o llena, el no puede venir- recordó aquel detalle Ashido.

-Si no fuera un Yokai como el nos dijo. Diría que es un licántropo- dijo de pronto Jirō.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. Momo ¿sabes algo mas con referente a los Yokai?- pregunto de pronto Uraraka.

-Nada de lo que ya sabemos- respondió Momo algo frustrada.

-saben que chicas. Actuando de esta forma… parecemos unas acosadoras- dijo sin problema Tsuyu. Causando por momento un silencio y luego risa de todas ellas.

-Tal vez tengas razón Tsuyu. Pero que tiene de malo buscar información de mi guarda espalda privado- dijo como sin nada Ashido después de reír del comentario de su amiga.

-¿Tú guarda espalda?... queras decir Mi Guarda espalda- con algo de enojo y celos por Tōru al escuchar que le estaban quitando algo suyo.

-Tōru, Ashido ambas están equivocadas- declaró de forma calmada y rápida Momo -Izuku-Kun no es un juguete para decir que son de su propiedad. Además el Yokai nos protege a Todas por igual- con seriedad Momo.

-_-_-_-_-Saltó de Tiempo-_-_-_-_-

Han pasado 8 días desde el examen de admisión de la Academia Yuei, donde pasaron algunas cosas por dicho fenómeno que sucedió al final de una prueba de los bloques asignados.

Han pasado 8 días desde el examen de admisión de la Academia Yuei, donde pasaron algunas cosas por dicho fenómeno que sucedió al final de una prueba de los bloques asignados.

Por otra parte las Chicas esa misma noche se prometieron no molestar al Yokai para cualquier cosa que podrían hacer ellas, al menos que sea de suma importancia. Al parecer rompieron su promesa de manera individual, solicitando al Peliverde para lo que sea.

Izuku Midoriya en lo más de 110 años de vida experimentó y observó un sin número de seceso en afuera del bosque que este protegía. En muchas ocasiones catalogando a los humanos como seres hostiles, orgullosos, perversos, ruines, lujuriosos, etc. Sacando lo peor de ellos, la cosa empeoraron cuando estos comenzaron a manifestar poderes nunca antes visto. También su crecimiento reproducción peor que conejos, llegando a expandirse, crear ciudades y objetos que a su parecer totalmente innecesario.

Destruyendo árboles, praderas y comenzar a extinguir a otros seres vivos supuestamente inferiores para ellos, por simple diversión, comida o nada importante para el planeta. Aquel hecho lo hizo recordar a como hicieron lo mismo con toda su raza sin tener clemencia.

Cuando sus ancestros le enseñaron a controlar y unirse con la naturaleza. Como igual estudiar toda la historia de su raza y canalizar su espíritu. Tomó la decisión de volver a su hogar para profundizar más sus enseñanzas y a la vez encontrar armonía.

Pero cuando llegó su irá contra los humanos creció más sobre todo con los que causaron la casi extinción de su raza. Donde antes era un inmenso Bosque con árboles altos y extremadamente viejos, con ellos las casas hechas de ramas, pajas y rocas. Ahora sólo eran un recuerdo doloroso e imperdonable.

Su hogar antiguo y ancestral fue reducido a NADA. El antiguo Bosque ahora sólo era una planicie. Paso muchos años para que aquel bosque majestuoso recuperará algo de su antigua gloria. En el proceso Izuku tuvo que evitar qué los humanos hicieran lo mismo en otro lugar. Le tomó meses acordonar una respetable área, qué hoy en día es conocido como "Bosque de Vida y Muerte". Puesto el nombre a pulso por los humanos que fueron expulsados del lugar de maneras escalofriantes como malignas. Según ellos mismo donde cada años aumentaban las historia del bosque.

Ahora mismo no sabía que sentir o decir. Hace poco sus ancestro les ordenaron hacer algo que jamás creyó escuchar decir de estos. "Salir al Mundo".

-(¿Por qué pedirme algo que en un principio prohibieron hacer?)- pensó Izuku totalmente confundido -(¿será por que recientemente soy el guardias de aquellas Princesas Humanas?)-

-¿Ustedes que opinan?...- pregunto aquellos animales nocturnos que les estaban acompañando. Y sólo recibir gruñido o cantos.

-¿En verdad lo creen?... uhh a veces no los entiendo a mis ancestros. Mejor hago mi ronda para luego dormir. Ustedes hagan los suyo, recuerden si escuchan o ven algo me avisan- sin darle más vuelta al asunto Izuku decidió hacer lo suyo.

Antes que Izuku comenzará con lo suyo un pequeño ave MOCHUELO PIGMEO DE PERNAMBUCO aterrizó en una rama eh informó de un suceso al Peliverde que salió a toda prisa. No tardó ni 1 minuto en llegar a la dicha zona para apreciar dos personas femeninas.

A la luz de la luna, una niña pequeña de piel clara con el cabello largo color blanco con reflejos azul claro, encrespado y algo descuidado. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos adornados con varias pestañas y los irises rojos. Tiene un pequeño cuerno color marrón en el lado derecho de su frente. Con un vestido de paciente de hospital con mangas corta color blanco con tres botones en el cuello del mismo color. Con varios vendajes que cubren completamente sus brazos y piernas.

La otra era Una señora con casi el mismo rasgo que la infante, pero la condición de ella era muy deplorable o crítica. Que tenía a la pequeña infantes en brazos.

-Por… por favor… cui…cuídala… y…y pr...pro…protégela- sin decir más callo al suelo con la niña semi dormida. Pero nunca tocó el suelo al ser envuelta con delicadeza por una cola verde -Su.. nombre… es Eri- dando sus última palabras dio a conocer el nombre de la infante para luego cerrar los ojos de forma permanente.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios y opinión. También lamentó en no poder responderles pero como dije no ando con mucho tiempo disponible. Hasta la Próxima.


	6. CAOS O CALMA

**_CAOS O CALMA_**

N/A: Antes de comenzar quisiera decir que aquí la edad que Eri será de 8 años. Según se, en el manga no se sabe que edad tiene Eri, sólo se cree que tiene entre 8 a 11 años. Y por última como dije esta en una Historia donde todo puede pasar ya que mis pendejadas no tienen límite (Solo cuando trabajo).

En la oscura noche del lugar. El Yokai Izuku sostenía en sus brazos a la ahora dormida niña peliblanca, mientras dio un último suspiro para romper el momento de silencio que le dedico a la difunta mujer que enterró como es debido. +

-Creo que de nuevo tengo que hablar con los ancestros- se dijo así mismo dando media vuelta con niña de brazos e ir a la roca sagrada para tener mejor conexión.

En el trayecto Izuku observaba a la Niña Eri según el nombre dijo con su último aliento la mujer. Pero por alguna Razón en ella sentía una extraña y a la vez familiar energía emanar de ella, algo que no sabía de donde le recordaba. Su recorrido fue calmada y con muchas preguntas.

-(Ancestros les pido que escuché mi voz y acuda a mi llamado)- pensó y recitó las palabras frente a la roca para dar inicio al pequeño hecho.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

Un nuevo dio amaneció y como tal los alumnos que lograron para en examen de ingreso o fueron recomendados ingresaron a la famosa Academia de héroe de Yusei para su primer día. Dentro del curso 1-A un grupo de chicas tenían una conversación privada obteniendo la atención de la mayoría del curso.

-¿Estas segura lo que oíste Yao-Momo?- pregunto en voz baja Ashido.

-Completamente Mina- respondió con el mismo tono de voz la pelinegra.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿le decimos o no?- pregunto esta vez Uraraka.

-Es mejor esperar, tal vez se olviden de ese día- dijo con calma Kyōka. Aunque por dentro estaba preocupada.

-Creo que por el momento sería no hablarle a Izuku-Kun. Hasta que pasé todo este alboroto- recomendó Tsuyu para evitar conflictos.

-Concuerdo con Tsuyu. Pero es mejor avisarle a Izuku-Kun de esto- hablo sería Tōru, algo muy raro en ella, pero era entendible su expresión por el asunto -mejor cambiemos de tema chicas ya que estamos llamando la atención el primer Día de clases- continuo la chica invisible.

Sin otra alternativa decidieron dejarlo para después, aunque eso les preocupes. ¿El motivo o por que?. Ni bien despertaron todas ellas, recibieron un mensaje de su Amiga Momo diciendo que se reunieran lo más temprano en la Academia y dentro del curso. Algo que sabían que estarían juntas al informarse entre ellas que estarías en la clase 1-A. Volviendo al asunto, con dicho mensaje donde decía "Urgente, Lobito Salvaje" al finalizar sus textos recibidos fueron lo más rápido a dicha aula para saber que era. +

Enterarse por parte de su amiga Yao-Momo, al ser ella que lo escucho por accidente cuando su padre tenía una conversación con alguien de la escuela, decir sobre el incidente en una prueba práctica, captó de inmediato su atención. Momo hizo algo que jamás creyó hacer, crear objetos para que pudiera escuchar la conversación mejor y grabarlo si es que escuchaba mal.

"Entiendo. Enviaré a unos amigos míos de confianza para que revisen y aclaren los vídeos de las cámaras" "¿El Robot que sufrió aquel daño lo están examinando?" "No se preocupes, de mi nadie sabrá de esto" "¿Y si es un persona que captaron los vídeos? ¿qué harán?" "¿Están seguro que esa decisión?" "Cuenten con mi ayuda. Pero quiero algo a cambio" "No se preocupe no es nada importante, sólo se los diré y pediré si sus sospechas son acertadas" "Gracias por informarme"

Esas eran las palabras que escuchó y grabó Momo de la conversación que tubo su padre el día de ayer antes dormir. Cuando se los dijo a sus amigas estas se preocuparon igual que ella. Aunque sabía de ante mano que su padre no haría daño a nadie. Pero no quería guardar nada por aquello informó a sus amigas.

-Todos guarden silencio. Las comadres del fondo, si desean seguir conversando háganlo para después. Esto es una Academia, no un Parque- habló con su típica actitud Aizawa al ingresar al salón y comenzar.

Su primer día de bienvenida fue muy especial por así decirlo. Su maestro los amenazó con expulsar al último de la prueba, usaron sus Quirk todos para evitar ser el último. Para alivio de las chicas ninguna quedo última o para concluir se enteraron que sólo fue un engaño. Aunque Momo ya se daba una idea por eso, pero las anteriores palabras de su Sensei la desconcertaba algunas veces.

-Para hacer esto más divertido. El último que quede en la prueba será expulsado. Como verán somos 19 alumnos. Por esto esta prueba, cuando expulse al último seremos 18- dijo Aizawa antes de iniciar.

-La expulsión era mentira, sólo era para hacerlos dar lo máximos de su Quirk. Con el objetivo de presionarlos ustedes mismos. Aunque seamos 19 pero será por el momento- dijo Aizawa al finalizar aquella prueba.

La clase para todos siguió sin otro inconveniente, obteniendo sus horarios y saber más de la Academia. En la hora del almuerzo al chicas nuevamente se juntaron para seguir con su conversación, esta vez serían menos sospechosas. Pero lo siguiente que escucharon y vieron las dejaron Sorprendidas.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-¡Lobito donde iremos hoy!- grito una alegre Eri en el lomo del Yokai.

-Vamos hoy al lago del bosque. Conocerás al viejo Void- hablo con calma Izuku al caminar en su forma Animal.

-¿otro amigo suyo Lobito?- pregunto Eri con una sonrisa para recibir una afirmativa y sonrisa del Yokai.

-(Nadie te ara daño Eri-Chan. Malditos Humanos, querer hacerle eso a una niña es imperdonable)- pensó Izuku al recordar lo que vio junto a sus ancestros.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-Que pasó Cachorro- hablo de pronto el abuelo de Izuku.

-Ancestro hace poco ocurrió algo imprevisto- con un todo serio y de respeto dijo Izuku dejando bien en claro que estaba hablando muy enserio. Midoriya comenzó a contar lo sucedido hace una hora atrás.

-Hiciste lo correcto Izuku- dijo la recién aparecida Abuela que escucho todo desde el comienzo.

-Hay algo más. La niña Eri desprende una energía extraña y a la vez familiar. Pero por masa que intento recordar no puedo saber de donde se me hace conocido-

De pronto ambos Lobos sabios observaron a la peliblanca. No tardaron ni 5 segundo en reconocer aquella energía.

-Esto es alarmante-

-Querido. ¿cómo esto es posible?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea. Tengo que informarle a los demás de ella-

-No lo hagas. Por sus marcas la niña a sufrido. No le causemos más dolor a la niña-

-Pero acaso no estas observando lo grave del asunto-

-Si. También las marcas que a su corta edad tiene-

-Desgraciados, Malditos, Inmundos, Escorias. Como puede ver personas que se atrevan a dañar a una niña-

-Contrólate cariño. No lograrás nada si te enojas. Además ahora esta aquí con nosotros-

La plática entre la pareja de Lobos ancestrales seguía con su platica con referente a la niña. Por su parte Izuku estaba confundido y a la vez sorprendido por las reacciones de su abuela. Desde que tuvo contacto con ellos, su abuelo jamás llegó a alterarse de esa forma y decir malas palabras a los humanos.

-Izuku. Quiero que cuides y la protejas con tu vida a ella- hablo serio El lobo blanco.

-La pequeña será lo primordial. Más que la búsqueda a de las reliquias- de igual forma la loba Blanca.

-No lo duden ancestros- aseguró Izuku a su nueva orden -¿vieron el futuro de ella?- pregunto al saber unas de las habilidades que obtiene un Yokai cuando alcanza las Diez colas. Sólo recibió una afirmativa -Me podrían mostrar- más que una pregunto era una petición.

-Acércate cachorro- sin previo aviso El lobo colocó un dedo en la frente de Izuku y en poco segundo este recibió el futuro de la niña si Izuku no la protegiera.

Decir que estaba Furioso era poco. Tenía Sed de sangre enorme por aquel individuo que era el Padre de la niña. Dejar a su hija para que experimenten con ella por su Quirk al grado de sustraer la sangre sin impórtale la condiciones de Eri.

-Se como te sientes Izuku. Pero ese futuro puede cambiar- con seriedad el Yokai ancestro.

-No puede. VA A CAMBIAR- con total seguridad Izuku de sus palabras.

-Bien dicho. Pero hay algo más niño- dijo la Yokai Blanca obteniendo la atención del Peliverde.

-Querida. No es necesario...- trató de callar a su esposa. Pero una mirada de ella bastó para sea este que callara.

-Escucha con atención Izuku. La energía familiar que ella emana es de una Hanyō del clan Suiko 'Tigre de Agua'- declaro seria la Yokai.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- en total asombro Izuku al oír aquello.

-Escucha Cachorro. La niña tiene dentro de ella la energía de una Hanyō. Pero muy insignificante. Pero aun así se está juntando con su Quirk que ella tiene- respondió en Lobo Blanco.

-Entiendo. Ella es parte de mi raza y familia-

Siguieron con la plática un par de minutos más. Donde Izuku le era revelado algunas cosas. Al finalizar la reunión Izuku con Eri en sus brazos fue a su cueva donde dejaría a la niña que descanse mientras este mantenía la calma. Pero en su mente tenía nuevas preguntas.

Al día siguiente. Izuku se presentó ante la niña que al comienzo desconfiaba y tenía miedo de Izuku por su forma Animal. Pero aquel ambiente se despejó en menos de 10 minutos por la amabilidad y cuidadoso que este es con Eri y a la vez llevarla a conocer el lugar.

-_-_-_-_End Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-(¿Cómo lo haré con Eri cuando las princesas humanas me llamen?)- pensó Izuku.

-Lobito Izuku. ¿En que piensa?- pregunto Eri al ver aquel rostro pensativo del Yokai.

-Sabes Eri. Cambio de planes. Hoy iremos a comer algo y ver a unas damas- dijo Izuku con calma resolviendo su problema de una vez.

Para asombro y alegría de Eri Izuku comenzó a cambiar de forma. Donde al final era un humano pero con rasgos de Lobo. Como las orejas, colmillos, cola y sus uñas.

-Quiero que te sostengan fuerte, cierres los ojos y no lo habrás hasta que yo te diga Eri- pidió con amabilidad y sonrisa. Sólo recibió 'Si' y ver como la peliblanca obedeció sin dudar por la emoción.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-puedes abrirlo Eri. Ya llegamos- dijo de pronto Izuku al estar dentro de la Academia más "Segura y prestigiosa" del país. No le tardó más de 5 segundo en llegar al tener cuidado con la niña que tenía en brazos.

-¿Dónde estamos Lobito?- pregunto algo asustada y emocionada a la vez.

-Según estamos en una escuela. Donde están las Chicas que iremos a verlas- respondió con una sonrisa a la niña para luego caminar con calma.

Caminaron por los vacíos pasillos de la Academia con dirección fija a un lugar donde el olfato de Izuku percibía los aromas inconfundible que desprendían las chicas. Aunque a veces este también olfateaba otro aroma pero más atrayente.

El ruido de muchos personas llegaron a escuchar ambos y estando a unos paso de entrar a lugar donde su olfato le indicaba que ellas estaban hay. Izuku paro para evaluar su situación.

-(¿Pero que estoy haciendo?)- pensó confundido Izuku -(Se que los ancestro de ordenaron a juntarme con los humanos. Pero aparecer aquí de pronto)- siguió Izuku sin darse cuenta que Eri la miraba, al igual que 2 personas a su atrás.

-Lobito Izuku y si nos vamos. Me da miedo estar con muchas personas- con notable miedo Eri por el entorno desconocido. Aunque la presencia del Yokai la calmaba.

-Tranquila Eri, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que estoy contigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Además aquí adentro hay comida que disfrutará a la vez conocerás a ellas- de manera tranquila colocó una mano en el cabello de Eri y acarició para calmarla.

-¿Quiénes son ellas Lobito?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Son las princesas humanas. También como a ti tenga que protegerlas. Son buenas y amables que seguro te agradaran- volvió a responder de la misma forma. Sacando una sonrisa a la niña.

-¡Que esperamos! ¡Vamos!- grito alegre Eri tomando una mano de Izuku y con ya otra empujar con fuerza la puerta para ingresar.

-Ese chico junto a la niña no son de esta escuela- con absoluta calma y expresión aburrida dijo Aizawa al ver al Peliverde como a la Peliblanca.

-Hay que estar atentos. Por alguna Razón la niña de me hace familiar y el joven no parece alguien común- dijo el director Nezu al verlo igual -(Ellos burlaron la seguridad de la Academia. Demás su forma no parece un Quirk)- pensó con seriedad al notar aquello.

De regreso con Eri e Izuku, este último logro localizar con la vista a las Princesas sentadas en un rincón de aquel comedor. En el trayecto cargo a Eri asustada por la miradas que ambos recibían. +

-Buenas Princesas- saludo con mucho respeto Izuku al estar frente a ellas y aun con Eri en brazos -Solicitó que me perdonen por mi atrevimiento al venir sin ser llamado. Pero desearía hablar con todas- terminó a la espera de alguna palabra.

-¡IZUKU-KUN!- gritaron en perfecta sincronía con asombro al ver frente a ellas al Yokai.

 _ *******CONTINUARÁ*******_


	7. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!

_**¡¿QUÉ...?!**_

Aquel grito de la chicas causó no sólo la atención de todos en el comedor. También un dolor en los oídos sensibles de Izuku y Eri que se asuste agarrándose más del Yokai. Las chicas al ver que su grito provocó de inmediato se disculparon como a su vez observar a la niña peliblanco con reflejos celeste sostenida de Izuku.

-Lobito ellas son malas- con algo de miedo en su voz Eri al notar que aquello lastimó al Yokai.

-Descuida Eri. Ellas no lo hicieron a propósito además Yo tengo la culpa de estar aquí sin avisar- más recuperado dejando entender a la niña y defendiendo a la susodichas -No hay nada que disculpar Princesas. Es mi error- calmado y con una sonrisa.

Las chicas sentían culpa, felicidad, Miedo e intriga. Todo por la presencia de Izuku justo donde todos se reunían y comenzaron a preocuparse. De pronto esa preocupación desapareció al instante al observar como otras Chicas de diferentes cursos y año miraban a SU YOKAI de manera nada Santa.

-Chicas. Izuku. Vamos a un lugar más privado. Ahora- ordenó Jirō con sus ojos ocultó por el flequillo de su cabello, un tono de voz sería, un aura oscura y tenebrosa a su alrededor.

Los estudiantes que observaron hacia aquel lugar tuvieron un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser, al parecer no sola la peliazul liberaba aquella sensación sino también las demás chicas. Por su lado Izuku era ajeno aquel hecho como Eri que sólo sentía la calidez del Peliverde.

-Andando- de forma conjunta e unánime dijeron todas para salir del comedor.

Algo curioso paso al momento de salir. Colocaron a Izuku en el centro de ellas donde estas lo rodeaban. Literalmente Izuku estaba siendo protegido por las chicas, siendo que este su protector y no al revés como ahora.

-Que hacemos ahora Director- dijo Aizawa que observó atento a la pequeña escena.

-Vamos a mi oficina. Podremos ver y escuchar gracias a las cámaras donde quieran que ellas estén yendo - con seriedad Nezu al partir a su lugar siendo seguido por el Ojeroso.

El recorrido fue en absoluto silencio para incomodidad de Izuku. Al llegar a la terraza de dicha Academia y comprobar nadie en el lugar. Todas dieron un suspiro despejando aquel ambiente. Para luego observar al Guardián del Bosque con preocupación.

-Izuku-Kun tienes que irte- soltó de manera rápida Momo al recordar el problema que involucra de manera sería al Yokai.

-Temo que por esta vez la voy a desobedecer Momo-Hime- dijo de manera respetuosa a la susodicha.

-Tienes que irte ahora Izuku-Kun, aquí hay un problema que te involucra- con un tono de súplica, miedo y orden de Tōru.

-Como dije antes, por esta vez voy a desobedecer a sus órdenes Tōru-Hime- con calma y respeto para luego continuar -No sólo de usted Princesas sino de todas. Mis disculpa por aquello. Pero tengo que decirles algo y pido su ayuda-

-No sabes lo preocupadas que estamos ahora mismo al que este aquí- dijo la casi inexpresiva Tsuyu con clara voz preocupada -Pero al parecer no nos harás caso a ninguna por lo que nos dirás-

-Así es Tsuyu-Hime-

-¿Y que es eso tan importante Izuku-Kun? ¿Y la niña quien es?- pregunto una resignada Uraraka de querer pedir que el Yokai se fuera. A su vez observar con más detalle a la infante.

-Ellas es Eri. La encontré ayer en el bosque...- dijo con calma Izuku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña mientras le sonreía-

-¿Quieres que la cuidemos por ti?...- dijo de pronto Ashido al interrumpir al Yokai.

-No. Yo me haré cargo de ella en todo- respondió sereno Izuku a la pregunta errónea de Mina -La ayuda que les vine a pedir es que mis ancestro me ordenaron involucrarme más con de su especie- continuo dejando a las presentes sorprendidas.

-¡¿Que quieres hacerte publico frente a todos?!- pregunto alarmada Jirō.

-No. Sólo congeniar con los Humanos. No sólo con ustedes Princesas-

-Pero se darán cuenta de lo que eres en realidad Izuku-Kun. Además, ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué pasará con el Bosque?- pregunto Momo.

-No creo que sospechen. Nadie aparte de ustedes saben de mi existencia y mi origen. Y sobre el bosque no cambiará nada. Sólo tengo que mézclame con la sociedad no vivir con ellos- aclaró su punto de platica-

-¿En verdad piensas cuidar tu sólo a la niña?- pregunto Ashido

-Le prometí a la mujer que la trajo antes de fallecer. La protegeré de igual forma que lo hago con ustedes Princesas- declaro seguro de sus palabras -Pero. ¿Que es ese problema al que estoy metido?- pregunto al recordar esas palabras junto a su preocupación.

-Veras Izuku-Kun. Cuando viniste a salvarme en aquella ocasión. Al parecer los encargados de Yuei están preocupados Y quieren saber que paso ese día- con algo de miedo dijo aquello Uraraka –(Seguro ya no va a querer seguir conmigo por ocasiónale este lío)- pensó Uraraka.

-Y pidieron ayuda a mi Padre para aclarecer ese día- de igual forma que su amiga, Momo estaba con miedo a las palabras que el Yokai diría.

-¿Eso es todo? Si no es nada Princesas, no tienen porque estar así- respondió sincero y una gran sonrisa Izuku.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo o el Padre de Yao-Momo?- pregunto Uraraka al no creer aun la semejante bondad que tenías Izuku.

-Jamás estaría enojado con alguna de ustedes Princesas sin importar que suceda y con alguno de sus familia- declaro Izuku con una sonrisa y calma.

-Lobito eres muy bueno con ellas- dijo de pronto Eri al unirse.

-Gracias. Es costumbre que un Yokai Lobo sea honesto, leal y Amable con el sexo opuesto- declaro con una sonrisa.

-Si son amigas de Lobito... ¿Serán mis amigas también?- con algo de miedo pregunto observando a las demás.

-Llámame Tsuyu. Y si seré con gusto tu amiga Eri-Chan- con una sonrisa y abrazando a Eri. No tardó ni 1 minuto donde las demás hicieron lo mismo. Al final Eri ahora hablaba con las chicas.

De pronto Izuku cambio su expresión de alegría a una de seriedad al momento de mirar a un sitio fijo y protegiendo a ellas.

-Si fueran tan amables de salir, siento sus olor, no pueden ocultarse de mi olfato y oído agudos- dijo de pronto Izuku obteniendo sorpresas entre las chicas.

-Así que este joven es quien ingresó al final del examen práctica- con aburrimiento Aizawa.

-Si. Así es, soy Yo el ÚNICO RESPONSABLE- con seriedad aunque su percepción no le indicaba amenaza.

-Que GRAN alivio escuchar eso- con un tono alegre Nezu observando a Izuku.

-Joven Yokai. No tenga miedo alguno. Sólo venimos para hacer las paces y hablar con usted- con una gran sonrisa hablo All Migth. Sorprendiendo a las chicas al escuchar que el héroe número 1 sabe lo que es Izuku.

-No confundan mi acción o gesto, no les tengo el más mínimo miedo. ¿Pero... como sabe ustedes sobre mi linaje- pregunto con absoluta calma aquello.

-Yo le respondo. Primero lamentó haber escuchado su platica desde un comienzo. Pero la seguridad de todos, es norma del directo cuidar a todos los estudiantes- dijo con una sonrisa y voz alegre Nezu

-sin rodeos. Directo al punto-

-Las Cámaras de seguridad que hay en todo el recinto, con ellas escuchamos todo- esta vez Aizawa dio a saber.

-Eso no es motivo para decir que soy un Yokai- declaro Izuku, recordando que en ningún momento el o las chicas dijeron que es un Yokai.

-Joven, no lo tomes a mal pero no por nada sólo mayores. Su Rasgos, escuchar que al parecer vives en un bosque y que esta involucrado en el incidente de hace semanas- dejó a entender Nezu -También decirnos hace poco que es el único responsable-

-Aun eso no dice que sea un Yokai. Puedo ser un Humano con poderes, con rasgos animales. Al igual que usted y muchos en este mundo-

-No puedo borrar tu "Quirk" eso nos da a conocer que lo que posees no es Kosei. Aunque tus rasgo puede hacer creer que son genéticos esta el hecho de tus palabras a referirte a nosotros en general de humanos y no a ti mismo. Y por último no niegas tu procedencia de manera agresiva- dijo serio y a su vez aburrido Aizawa.

-Como dijeron mi amigo y Director. No venimos con la intención de amenazar a nadie. Sólo queremos hablar con usted joven Yokai- continuo All Migth de manera apacible.

El ambiente comenzó a relajarse un poco entre todos. Aunque las chicas y Eri estaban algo nerviosas por lo que pueda ocurrir. Sabían ante manos que el símbolo de la paz nunca aria daño a alguien. No obstante Izuku evaluaba la situación como a los sujetos. Las palabras de estos eras honestas y no sentía ningún peligro. Miró a las Princesas y Eri, sabía que ellas estaban nerviosas a lo que pueda pasar con él.

-Izuku-Kun...- hablo algo nerviosa Tsuyu.

-Descuida Tsuyu-Hime- dijo con calma Izuku silenciado de manera suave las palabras de Asui y de las demás -Bien escucho- continuo mirando esta vez a los adultos.

-Nos gustaría que fue en privado- declaro Aizawa.

-Eso sí que no se podrá. No tengo secretos ni motivos para aculatar nada a la princesas- afirmó con seguridad Izuku algo que sorprendió a las nombradas y a los profesores al escuchar como les dijo a las estudiantes.

-Entonces pueden acompañarnos a todos a mi oficina por favor- con tono alegre dijo Nezu al relajar la tensión.

Sin nada que más decir Izuku junto con Eri y sus Princesas siguieron a los tres adulto dentro de la Academia en absoluto silencio algo incómodo pero aceptable para todos. Una vez llegar al destino estos tomaron un lugar cómodo posible.

-Joven puede sentarse- solicitó All Migth al Peliverde que estaba parado y detrás de el estaban todas.

-No hace falta- declaró Izuku al momento de hacer crecer y expandir su cola para sentarse el y las demás.

-Valla. No me lo esperaba- declaró a nadie en específico Nezu por tan usual escena donde observó a las estudiantes y niña junto al Peliverde tomar haciendo en la cola de éste.

-Director asumo toda la culpa- dijo de pronto Momo al pararse de pronto al decir aquello.

-¡No. Yo tengo la culpa no mis amigas y el especial Izuku-Kun!- esta vez fue Uraraka gritando aquello.

-de ningún modo. Si la culpable soy Yo- esta vez con expresión neutra pero la voz preocupada de Tsuyu.

Sin más Cada una de ellas comenzaron a culparse a ellas misma con la intención de proteger al Yokai que los miraba asombrado por las palabras y fiereza que estas lo defendía sin importarle su seguridad algo que este jamás olvidaría.

-Por favor. No estamos aquí para culpar a nadie ni hacerle daño. Sólo queremos saber algunas cosas- con aburrimiento dijo Aizawa aunque por dentro tanto el y los otros dos sonreían de orgullo por el acto de heroísmo que ellas presentaron.

-Gracias Princesas por su protección. Pero ese es mi deber como su guardián- dijo con calma y felicidad Izuku calmando a todas -Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. No soy humano ni nada parecido a su Raza Humana. Soy orgullosamente un Yokai el último de su especie y Raza por culpa de su generación pasadas de ustedes los humanos. No tengo la intención de permitir que les pongan una mano ensima a mis Princesas y protegida- siguió, pero esta vez hablar de su origen al saber que seria lo primero que ellos pruguntarian. Pero dejar en claro lo último con seriedad.

-Entiendo, Midoriya. No se preocupe, como dijimos antes no estamos aquí para mal- declaró Nezu con calma -Ya sabemos que usted fue el que entró al reciento la semana pasadas cuando se hacía el examen a los estudiante, no ostante usted al ingresar lo hizo con el fin de proteger a la estudiando Uraraka. Y le agradezco por ello. Ahora bien nos gustaría saber con exactitud por que lo hizo y de usted si no tiene problema-

El Yokai escuchó cada palabra del roedor blanco con calma y sentir si mentía algo que nunca percibió, al no sentir amenaza o algo por el estilo. Comenzó a contar todo dejando de lado el porque estaba hay y con la niña peliblanca con reflejo celeste.

-Así que usted es aquel espíritu que protege el famoso bosque-

-También que es su guardián de ellas por un amuleto que se presentó sin saberlo-

-Gracias por contarnos. ¿Y la niña?-

-Ella esta a mi cuidado y no dejaré que la aparte de mi. Al igual que a las princesas las protegeré-

-Entendemos. ¿Pero nos diría el motivo de ingresar al recinto?- pregunto Nezu aunque ya sabía la respuesta y se imaginaba lo demás.

-Sólo que debía de interactuar con los de sus especies aparte de las Himes. Pero no dejaré de custodiar mi hogar- Izuku

-¿Una última pregunta? Oh más bien petición... no desea entrar a Yusei como un estudiante- Nezu

-No sabría que responderle- Izuku

-vealo de estar forma. Estando aquí, no sólo cuidará de las estudiantes. Podrá interactuar con los estudiantes de aquí. También podrá ir y venir a su hogar sin retriccion. Nadie aparte de todos aquí y alguien más sabrán de su origen para asegurar su estadía. Y también puede la niña estar aquí con usted para no dejarla en el bosque mientras esta aquí- terminó de dar las ventajas y respuesta a su asunto de relación y la niña protegida.

-Como se que no tomarán alguna ventaja de esto al tenerme aquí. Se que ustedes los humanos siguen tratando de ingresar a mi hogar para expandir su patética ciudad, tecnología y sociedad- declaró con seriedad aquello recordando pequeños eventos que pasó.

-como dijimos antes usted podrán salir a cualquier hora si su hogar es amenazado además contará con nuestra ayuda Joven Yokai- All Migth.

-No necesito su ayuda y jamás lo necesite para cuidarlo de su raza- con seriedad y algo de rencor al recordar el pasado sin querer.

-Estamos conscientes de aquello. Así que no tiene porqué alterarse- Aizawa con aburrimiento.

-Por el momento su propuesta lo tendré en espera. Se que puedo relacionarme con su raza en otro lugar sin necesidad de Venir aquí-

-Tengalo en cuenta, si decide venir le podemos incluir en el mismo curso que ellas. Y como dijimos puede venir con la niña-

-Lo pensaré. Y si no tienen otra cosa de preguntar o decir me retiró. Tengo que hablar con mis Princesas y volver a mi hogar- con calma y sutileza Izuku comenzó a irse de la oficina del Director con todas que estaban en silencio por la práctica que de llevo.

-Un Yokai, guardián del bosque 'Vida y Muerte', protector de las estudiantes del curso de Héroes 1-A y la niña- dijo Aizawa enumerando lo más detallado.

-Ahora que lo dices. Aquella niña se me hace conocida- Dijo Nezu muy pensativo.

-Bien. Mejor me retiró. Tengo que comenzar dar las clases, es mi primer día y estoy muy nervioso- nervioso All Migth.

Mientras Los 3 individuo seguien con lo suyo. Afuera ennel pasillo Izuku junto con Eri en brazos y las Chicas a su lado seguien caminando hasta que este se paró.

-Siento mucho el problema que las cause. También de que me tenga que retirar en este presiso momento sin siquiera conversar Princesas. Pero me pueden llamar hoy en la noche si lo desean y presentarles con más calma a Eri-

-Descuida Izuku-Kun. Y no te preocupes por nosotras, además estamos ansiosas de conocer a Eri-Chan- con alegría y calma dijo Jirō.

-Hasta Princesas- se despidió dando a cada una de ellas un beso en la mejilla antes de irse por la ventaja y dessaparecer en ella dejando a las rojas, paralizadas y totalmente enamoradas chicas en el pasillo aunque ese último sentimiento no lo tenían muy en claro ellas... por el momento.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**


	8. ¿Una Masacre o Carnicería?

_**¿UNA MASACRE O CARNICERÍA?**_

N/A: Primero diré... Mi historia Mis PENDEJADAS. Disculpe la "Ligera" demora en publicar en Fanfiction. En Wattpad hay publicó donde son acompañados con imágenes para mejor entendimiento. Gracias por leer y comentar.

😈Nuevamente repito "Mi Historia Mis PENDEJADAS"😎

Han pasado unos días desde el encuentro o propuesta de los profesores de Yusei hacia el Yokai Peliverde. Donde All Migth, Eraser y Nezu creían que este aceptará pero hasta la fecha no había respuesta alguna y No querían hacer intervenir a las Estudiantes en la decisión o ir a buscarlo para que acepte.

Por su lado las Chicas no hablaban con respecto al tema frente a Izuku, deben de respetar su elección por otra parte se sentían relajadas sin él en la Academia ¿Por qué? Desde que Izuku apareció en el comedor llamó mucho... no, exageradamente la atención, algunos de sus compañero preguntaban por él, no había problema en aquello. Lo que las molestaban y les hacían enojar era que algunas chicas de otros cursos pedían información muy personal del Yokai, incluso habían chicas de cursos superiores que les pedían o dejaban sus números para que ellas se lo entregarán a Izuku.

También dejando el tema de las "oportunistas" según las Chicas, cuando llegó la noche ese mismo día y estando todas ellas juntas en la acostumbrada casa de Momo, conocieron a Eri la niña peliblanco con reflejos celeste. No decir que se hicieron amigas de la infantes era mentir a gran escala, la niña era alguien que deberán de cuidar ellas igual aun si su Yokai diga que ese era la responsabilidad única de él, ellas las contradijeron de una manera que al Yokai le causo miedo donde no tendria que oponerse.

Los días pasaron desde esa ocasión donde Izuku junto a Eri salían del Bosque para pasear por la ciudad, decir que Izuku le gustó los edificios, las calles, centros comerciales y mas cosas era decir que el no tenía el pelo verde. Cada vez que salía lo disgutaba, sólo en recordar que un hermoso y majestuoso bosque con muchas vidas inocentes fuera cambiado por esta especie humana que contamina el medio ambiente con su avances, con su condición de vida y los crímenes del día a día. Derrotó a unos que otros villanos cuando salía pero no lo hacía por gusto propio sino por Eri que ella se lo pedía o para evitar que saliera involucrada y/o afectada. Pero si había un lugar que le gusta ir aunque al comienzo era un basurero, no le tomó más que 2 días de dejarlo impecable.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

-Gusto en conocerlos. Somos la Liga de Villanos. Puede que sea presuntuoso para nosotros, pero nos hemos invitado solos aquí a la casa de los Héroes, preparatoria A.U., para hacer que All Migth, el símbolo de la Paz, tomé su último aliento. Creo que All Migth debería haber estado aquí. ¿Ha habido algún tipo de cambio? Bueno, esté aquí o no. Esta es la parte que me toca hacer- dijo de pronto el villano Kurogiri al estar frente a los estudiantes.

Por que pasaba eso, deberían tener una clase normal de héroes no tener un ataque de villanos verdaderos en su Academia donde la seguridad era superior que en cualquier lugar. Como llegaron a acabar así.

En la mañana hizo lo costumbre, al hacer con sus deberes de hermana mayor, salió de su hogar toda feliz por un nuevo día. Al llegar al curso conversó con sus amigas, al iniciar la clase directo le dijeron que tendrían una práctica en campus a la lejanía de la Academia. En el bus prosiguió con su platica con sus amigas de temas triviales, llegar al lugar U.S.J. vio maravillada al héroe 13 y escuchar con atención sus palabras. Cuando entraron ocurrió una anomalía y al instantes sus Sensei dijeron que estaban bajo amenaza de villanos verdaderos, su Sensei Aizawa fue al frente para darles tiempo para que todos escapen pero no corrieron ni medio metro para que uno de esos villanas este frente a todos y decir que planeaban matar a su otro Sensei o mejor dicho al Símbolo de la paz.

-(Ha esto se refería Izuku-Kun...)- pensó Tsuyu al recordar unas palabras que el le dijo el día de ayer.

-_-_-_-_-Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

En una casa muy hogareña y una acogedora humedad en ella. Dentro de la casa en específico en el cuarto de la hija mayor, responsable de aquella vivienda. Observamos a Tsuyu acostada algo roja a su lado al Peliverde Yokai en su forma Lobo recostado por petición de ella.

-Izuku-Kun ¿estas seguro de aquello? Sabes que todas nosotras te apoyamos-

-Sí Tsuyu-Hime. Sólo busco congeniar con su especie no volverme un héroe-

-Ya veo, en parte me alegro escucharte decirlo. Pero que piensas de nosotras que elegimos esa carrera-

-No soy quien para juzgarlas su camino que decidieron tomar, Hime. Pero si están en problema no dude en llamarme, sabe que estoy a su completa disposición en lo que sea-

-No quiero que digas eso... muchas veces te dijimos que no eres nuestro esclavo y nada por el estilo. Lo que queremos todas que nos veas como a tu amigas (o más que eso)-

-le vuelvo a decirle, mi deber es protegerla y servirles. Pero con el pasar de los días las estoy tomando un afecto de cariño, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejos pueda decir que seremos amigos... pero nuestras especies son distintas donde yo soy un Yokai y ustedes Humanos, razas parecidas pero no iguales por eso no puedo verlas más que amigas Hime-

Tsuyu quedó paralizada y más roja en su cama al oír al Yokai decir aquello y mas lo último. Se olvidó que el Peliverde puede escuchar sus pensamientos si están cercas al menos 1 metro de distancia, siempre y cuando no estén en peligro. Ella comenzó a querer disculparse o tratar de decir otra cosa pero Izuku se adelantó.

-Si me disculpa Tsuyu-Hime me retiró. Eri ya debe de ir a dormir, mi amigo Cragh debe de atender sus asuntos igual. Pero le vuelvo a repetir si necesita usted o las demás mi ayuda en cualquier peligro, no dude en pedirla. Además siento un mal augurio que va a suceder en aquel lugar. Hasta la Próxima Princesa Tsuyu- haciendo su cuerpo se hizo humo, el Yokai atravesó la pared y desaparecer del cuarto.

-_-_-_-_-Fin Flash Back-_-_-_-_-

-(Tengo que avisarle a las demás)- pensó Tsuyu al recordar eso y llamar la atención de sus amigas -Chicas tenemos que...-

-No podemos Tsuyu.. Si lo hacemos meteríamos en problema-

-Pero una vez en vino a ayudar cuando Uraraka estaba en peligro-

-Además sabemos, sino lo llamamos y estoy segura que los villanos nos pondrán en peligro el vendrá sin siquiera pedirle-

-No importa por donde lo pienses estamos en peligro, aunque esto debemos de enfrentar por nosotras, habrá un momento que no podamos e Izuku-Kun estará aquí en menos de un segundo-

-No tenemos elección, aunque le pidamos que no venga el nos va a desobedecer-

Se hablaron entre ellas en voz muy baja para decidir o más bien darse cuenta que no tenían elección, y observar como dos de sus compañeros saltaron hacia el villano y casi le hacen daño.

-¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muer...- comenzó a decir Kurogiri pero fue Interrumpido.

-Si fuera ustedes me largaría-

-Si el viene no podrán contra él-

-A parte que nos esta amenazando-

-Grave error. Aunque no nos guste-

-Siendo que nuestro objetivo ser Heroínas para salvar-

-Pero el nos salvará a nosotras y a todos mis compañeros y Sensei-

Son las palabras firme con seguridad y algo de vergüenza o pena. Por parte el villano dejo que terminarán sin apartar la vista de nadie.

-No importa si viene All Migth. Si eso es lo que buscamos, él es nuestro objetivo. Asesinar al Símbolo de la Paz. Si cre...- nuevamente era interrumpido.

-No hablamos de All Migth-

-¿Otro héroe más no hará diferencia, al igual que All Migth el caer...- por tercera vez interrumpido.

-Tampoco es un Héroe-

-Aunque para nosotros es nuestro héroes-

-¿Un Villano?...Antihéroe-

-Por más que trates adivinar no podrás-

-Tu derrota es un hecho-

-Me cansé de sus palabras. Sólo están alargando su sufrimiento, no importa si es All Migth u otro. No podrá ganarles. ¿Piensan que por decirme aquello este temblando? Nosotros tenemos a muchos grupos de Villanos y a alguien que podrán fin al Símbolo. ¿Ustedes que tienen?-

-Tenemos un LOBITO... ¡IZUKU-KUN!- de manera sincronizadas dijeron con mucha seguridad al gritar aquellas palabras.

Sus compañeros y maestro estaban confusos de las palabras de las femeninas del curso 1-A y mas oírlas gritar lo último. Por parte Kurogiri por alguna misteriosa razón esa expresión de las jóvenes le causo miedo y por último escuchar aquello lo confundió.

Antes que cualquier otro dijera algo o se moviera, la enorme puerta de la entrada comenzó a abrirse de manera lenta por algo verde oscuro que apenas era visto.

Como de cámara lenta la imagen de un Lobo de extremo tamaño y color verde era por fin visible. Su aspecto era por demás amenazador y aquella mirada causó miedo a muchos pero no aquellas que sabían quien era.

-Lobito ven-

Sin que nadie pueda ver nada el extraño lobo estaba ahora delante de las Jóvenes de manera protectora. Asombrarnos a más no poder a todos. Por otro lado Kurogiri comenzó a volver a sentir un enorme miedo indescriptibles al ver esos ojos verdes profundo que parecía lo estaba viendo hasta su alma.

-No lo mates... sólo déjalo noqueado-

Antes aquellas palabra el villano despertó de su asombro, listo para enfrentar al extraño ser, No era un Lobo común y corriente eso estaba más que seguro. Pero sin siquiera hacer algún movimiento el animal estaba sobre el y sin darse cuenta todo se volvió negro.

-(Por la existencia de estos seres me repugna más la raza humana)- pensó con desprecio Izuku al tener entre sus patas al villano.

De pronto a los ojos de todos aquel lobo comenzó a aullar y enzima de este una figura de él mismo pero de gran tamaño que solo se mostró su parte delantera apareció para acto seguido caer sobre el villano.

El asombro ahora general llegó para todos los estudiantes y 13 que temiendo por la vida del sujeto de asustaron pero aquella figura desapareció sólo para mostrar al Lobo verde y en el suelo bajo la pata del animal a un hombre mayor con ropas maltrechas.

-(agradece que estés vivo y con ropa por ellas)- volvió la mirada a las Chicas que estaban asombrada por lo que vieron. De pronto este volvió a aullar pero esta vez más fuerte llamando la atención de todos los villanos y sus espectadores sacarlo de su shock.

-¡Que es esa cosa!- gritaron algunos villanos al observar desde su lugar al dichoso animal.

-Sea lo que sea. Parece peligroso- otros villanos igual dijeron al apreciar su aspecto.

-(¿Ese no es el Yokai? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Será que una de las chicas lo llamó?)- eran las preguntas que se hacía Aizawa al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-(Esa cosa parece la más peligrosa. Pero...)- pensó Izuku en su modo Lobo al ver desde su lugar perfectamente al Noumu.

Antes que alguien se moviera Izuku volvió a desaparecer y ahora estar encima del Noumu mirando a los ojos de este como todo un depredador.

Tomura Shigaraki no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿De donde salió este animal? ¿Acaso era un héroe o un estudiante? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kurogiri? ¿Dónde estaba este?. Cuando el líder del grupo de villanos iba a mandar al Noumu a deshacerse de la plaga el Lobo Verde volvió a aullar y nuevamente aquella Figura astral emergió para ir directo al Noumu.

-(Tú alma no era tan retorcida como tú mente que fue dañado y cuerpo desfigurado. Valora esta segunda oportunidad. Lamentó las otras almas perdidas)- otra vez debajo de sus verdes pata la figura de un hombre con el cuerpo con muchas lecciones y moretes.

Tomura quedó en shock al ver aquello e inconscientemente dio pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando dio el primero y por el miedo que comenzó a sentir cayó de espalda llamando la atención del Demonio según él y verde fijamente aquellos ojos.

-(A ese que llamas Sensei. No tiene salvación. Él merece morir de una forma nunca antes creada)- pensó al momento de rehacer los mismo como los últimos dos -(Lástima que tu inocente alma no era consciente que las atrocidades que cometió tu lavado cerebro. Ten tu única segunda oportunidad)- un inconsciente Shigaraki yacía en el suelo.

-(¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso el Yokai puede eliminar o absorber cualquier Quirk o Kosei?)- con absoluto asombro Aizawa entendió a la perfección lo que este hizo. Antes que este volviera hablar vio algo que le dejo mudo.

Si ver lo que aquel Lobo hizo no fuera más que sorprendente y aterrador para los jóvenes, héroes y más para los Villanos. El Lobo comenzó a dividirse en más de 30 veces, al final ver a 31 contando a él y en un parpadeo todos ellos desaparecer y escuchar apenas unos cuantos gritos en todo U.S.J..

-(Esto será rápido, Eri me espera)- pensó Izuku al seguir con lo suyo.

Después de dos minutos nuevamente el Lobo apareció frente a las Shockeadas "Princesas".

Sin perder tiempo o pedir permiso les dio una lamida a cada una de ellas en la mejilla sacándole de su estado para luego aullar pero más bajo y salir de hay sin dejar rastro.

-Izuku-Kun- un leve suspiro y sonrojo nombraron el nombre del Yokai.

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

Les envite nuevamente a seguir este Fics en Wattpad.


	9. ACLARACIONES

_**ACLARACIONES**_

Por la zona donde las personas actualmente descansaban o llevaban en estos precisó instante un picnic, de manera repentina volvieron a sentir una agradable brisa que lo regalaban, ¿Cómo pensar que este lugar sea sólo por las noches el sitio más peligroso e inhabitable para las personas. Si en las mañanas era tan acogedor que lo nombraron turístico hace poco días? Por la belleza Natural que brinda el Bosque de Vida y Muerte para poner la cereza en el pastel.. observar a exóticos animales en peligro de extinción vivir en el lugar, claro si tenían suerte de verlos.

A una distancia muy exagerada donde están las personas. Izuku en su forma semi Lobo se derrumbó al suelo por el cansancio y dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Esta vez sí que me sobre esforcé... pero valió la pena... arg debo de darles las gracias... A las princesas por... arg por tan única oportunidad- se dijo así mismo Izuku con mucho cansancio y un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Lobito esta bien?- pregunto una recién llegada Eri que vio algo mal a su nueva figura paterna.

-Si Eri, sólo necesito descansar. Eso es todo- respondió con calma aunque su cuerpo le dolía no podría preocupar a la niña.

-¡¿Y esa esfera brillante que es?!- un poco más animada al ver algo flotando atrás del Yokai obteniendo todo su interés y olvidar el estado de este.

-¿esto?... es sólo un regalo que me obsequiaron las princesas cuando me llamaron Eri- con sinceridad en sus palabras mientras se levantó a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo -Me acompañas hasta las afueras del Templo Eri, tengo que colocar esta esfera brillante al altar para que se disperce en todo el Bosque- con una gentil sonrisa comenzó a caminar junto a la niña que miraba maravillada dicha esfera.

Mientras Izuku y Eri proseguía a su destino. En la Academia A.U. era todo un lío y confusión, luego que el Yokai desapareciera unos minutos más tarde apareció All Migth sumamente confundido, luego la explicación de los estudiiantes que llegó un Moustro/Lobo verde para masacrar a los villanos que se infiltraron al establecimiento. La sorpresa y miedo no se hicieron esperar de los hombres presentes al darse cuenta que todos los villanos que estaban en el suelo no tenian ningún Quirk o rasgos de un Kosei convirtiéndolos en civiles o Mokosei.

Por otra parte Las chicas aun con el sonrojo por el gesto que recibieron del Yokai antes de irse estaban algo alborotadas. Apenas eran conscientes del problema o solución que ellas provocaron al pedir o llamar al Yokai, aunque de igual forma este vendría y tal vez el problema sería mayor por una reacción agresiva de Izuku al ver a unas de ellas lastimadas, Heridas o más Peor. Con ese pensamiento comenzaron a entender que hicieron lo correcto en llamarle antes de tiempo y evitar una tragedia para los villanos.

-¡¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?!-

-No tengo la más mínima idea... pero sin duda es peligroso-

-¿No será un Héroe Pro?-

-No. Nunca eh escuchado de un héroe con esas característica o forma. Además ellas misma dijeron que no era un Héroe, Antihéroe. Ni siquiera su nombre o alias me suena, Lobito/Izuku-

-Eso era un Moustro con apariencia de Lobo-

-Moustro o no, eso nos salvó a todos en menos del que canta un gallo-

-Lo que me intriga es que fue llamado por nuestras compañeras-

-¿Será un amigo de ellas o una Mascota mutante?-

-¿Mascota mutante? Estas viendo muchas películas de ciencia ficción, amigo mío-

-están todos olvidando un gran y peligroso detalle. Esa "cosa" extermino a todos los villanos que tal vez algunos no eran peligrosos, pero estoy seguro que otros si lo eran. Dejándolos a mi parecer sin su Quirk o Kosei-

-¡Esa maldita cosa o no! ¡Será muy emocionante luchar contra él!-

-¡Silencio! No deberíamos decir esas cosas sobre quien nos salvó. Si las chicas no hubiera llamado aquel ser, tal vez las cosas no sería muy favorables para nosotros. Así como presidente de Clase 1-A debemos de darles las gracias por acudir al llamado de nuestras compañeras-

Esas eran todas las palabras de Todos los hombre de la Clase 1-A con respecto al Yokai que eran escuchadas a la perfección por las Chicas que en un comienzo se comenzaron a molestar al oír que lo llamaban 'Moustro' o 'Mascota Mutante' algo que sin duda estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, pero las últimas palabras de su compañero Iida las tranquilizó y a su vez las puso nerviosas. No sabrían que iban a decir con respecto a Izuku. +

-¡Chicas! Nos podrían decir... ¿Quién o Qué es Izuku?-

-Todos los estudiantes guarden silencio. Por el momento debemos de regresar al establecimiento eh informar de este suceso- con autoridad Aizawa dijo aquello al aparecer a tiempo.

-Jóvenes ya escucharon no es el momento de preguntas. Debemos de retornar a la Academia- apoyo All Migth con su sonrisa. Aunque quería evitar algunas más preguntas o incomodidades para las chicas.

-Esta clase será suspendido por ahora. Por favor síganme en silencio- ordenó 13 al no entender nada pero tenía que seguir con el protocolo. También se dio cuenta que sus colegas sabían o conocía al Ser que estuvo aquí.

Para alivio de las chicas. La intervención de sus Sensei detuvieron las preguntas... por ahora.

Las horas pasaron. Los Profesores, Héroes Pro, Oficiales, paramédicos y Reporteros hicieron acto de presencia para llevar, atender y sacar cualquier información del incidente como el Estado de los villanos y del fallido atentado de las Liga de Villanos por alguien misterioso o como los reporteros lo llamaron "Spirit" o "Ghost" al no saber con exactitud qué o quien será Por ahora.

Como ya era costumbre para las Chicas, reunidas en la habilitación de Momo a dichas hora sin ser interrumpidas por alguien. Decidieron llamar a su protector o guardián personal para hablar de algo importante.

-Izuku-Kun- de manera unánime proclamaron el nombre del Yokai que al instante apareció en la ventana abierta que dejaron para que entre, también observaron que venía acompañado por Eri.

-¿En que puedo serviles Princesas?- con su actitud normal y forma casi humana pregunto Izuku.

-Lobito... Tengo sueño- logró articular Eri con un notable signos de dormir y bostezar al momento de refregar sus ojos.

-Puedes dormir en mi cola Eri- acto seguir la cola comenzó a crecer, lo suficiente para rodear a Eri, dándole calor y comodidad para disfrute de la peliblanca. Y envidia de las chicas.

-Gracias... Lobito... Buenas... Noches- entre bostezo llegó a decirle y dormir plácidamente.

Un silencio casi cómodo de las femeninas al ver y por extraño que sonará podían sentir algo suave, caliente y acogedor rodear sus cuerpos. Aunque al final pensaron que era de su imaginación.

-Disculpe la interrupción Princesas-

-No hay problema Izuku-Kun-

-Nosotras debemos de disculparnos-

-Ahora que Eri esta contigo. No debemos llamarte a estas horas-

-Descuide Princesas. Ahora tengo que darles las gracias por llamarme hoy- dijo con calma -Se que quieren saber con exactitud los que les hice aquellos humanos. ¿No?-

-Por favor queremos que nos digas... ¿En verdad puedes Robar o Extraer los Quirk de las personas?-

-No hago nada de eso Princesas- respondió con calma Izuku. Algo que desconcertó a ellas.

-No nos mientas Yokai. Vimos como dejaste a todos los villanos sin Quirk o Kosei-

-Déjenme explicarles Princesas. Los que ustedes creen que hice fue robarle a esos humanos su poder ¿verdad?- con su continua calma respondía Izuku -Sólo díganme. ¿Cómo pueden llamarlo a algo que los Humano roba a la Naturaleza? Lo que hice hoy es recuperar lo robado y entregarle al mundo lo que es suyo- concluyó con algo de enojo controlado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- las sorpresa unánime de todas al escuchar aquello -¡¿Cómo...?!- preguntaron apenas por la sorpresa de la información.

-Según mis ancestros. Mucho antes que incluso mi abuelo naciera. La humanidad buscaba o mejor dicho sigue buscando evolucionar y ser la criatura más fuerte. Según nuestra historias y textos ancestrales. Nuestro Primer Espíritu o Guía nos creo a nuestras especies para explorar este mundo y vivir en armonía con la Naturaleza y seres vivientes. Al comenzó vivimos en paz por más de 500 años hasta que nuestra Raza se todo con los de su especie. Algunos eran buenos de sentimientos y almas tranquilas que llegamos a coexistir en armonía con ellos, pero también existen aquello que nos miraban como amenaza a su Raza o forma de vida-

-La codicia de nuestras habilidades sobrenatural y según ellos mal utilizadas al sólo usarlos para bien propio de la Naturaleza. Comenzaron a expandir rumores de actos malignos hacia ellos. Es verdad que en ocasiones creamos o aparecían amuletos nuestros que traían maldiciones o inclusos muertes, donde el humano que encontraba aquellos lastimosamente en el peor de lo casos moría junto a su familia. Aquello no era nuestra culpa, esos amuletos solemos crear cuando liberamos nuestras energía malignas y Eliminamos esos amuletos para evitar perjuicios. Como dije esos también pueden aparecer sin darnos cuenta y caer donde sea. De hay aquellos Humanos aprovechándose nos comenzaron a discriminar. Nuestra raza y clanes para evitar conflictos decidieron alejarnos de los humanos y vivir con la naturaleza. Estuvimos tranquilos por más de Mil años. Hasta que de pronto algunos Yokai comenzaban a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera sus almas o espíritus eran encontradas-

-Nuestras especies solemos sentir cuando un compañero deja este plano existencial de manera natural... pero cuando es asesinado...- Comenzó apresar fuertemente sus puños sacando sangre de sus Palmas al clavarse sus garras -Sentimos como una parte de nuestra alma suele ser desgarrado...- sin darse cuenta comenzó a tener más rasgo salvaje, apareciendo más pelo en su cuerpo -...y cuando su Alma es destruido... También un fragmento de nosotros- antes que este comenzará a perder la cordura. Comenzó a tranquilizarse por Eri que dormía en su cola.

Las chicas sin darse cuenta estaban destrozadas por dentro al oír aquello. E imaginarse todo el dolor.. No, la Masacre y Sangrienta tortura que sintió de Niño al ser exterminados todo su Raza y Especie. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar de ellas y las ganas de abrazarlo para consolarlo del sufrimiento que aun tiene y de seguro vive al despertar cada día sólo sin ningún compañero o familiar vivo a su alrededor. Pero las continuidad del las palabras del Yokai detuvo cualquier acto.

N/A: con lo siguiente no quiero ofender a nadie si son de esa religión. Pero según libros que leí o películas y Mangas los nombran al ser los únicos con el poder necesario para hacer dicha proeza. Lo vuelvo a repetir, lamentó mucho si ofendo a alguien. Mis más sinceras Disculpas.

-Cuando los Budistas extermino por último a mi madre sin saber que yo aun vivía. De manera inexplicable su especie comenzó a presentar anomalías en su cuerpo y alma. Dando a conocer hoy en día "Quirk" o "Particularidad". Hace no más de 70 años atrás tuve la sensación que dicho poder era robado de la Naturaleza. Hasta el día de hoy pude comprobarlo. Cuando libere mi alma en su forma Espectral e impacte en aquel sujeto. Absorbió una diminuta energía Natural de la Naturaleza. Por eso dije que recupere lo robado-

-No se con exactitud como fue que los Humanos lograron Robar la energía vital de la Madre Naturaleza, tenerlos en sus cuerpos y más no morir. Sólo nuestra especie fuimos permitidos usar dicha energía. Aunque los animales sueles acceder ya que ellos no general codicia y sed de poder o pensamiento malicioso contra el mundo- más tranquilo y volviendo a su forma de antes -(Sé que los ancestro saben la respuesta. Pero no quieren decirme. Además que me ocultan muchas cosas)-

-entonces ese es tu objetivo ahora. ¿Recuperar lo robado?-

-La verdad... no se que decir- no muy seguro Izuku.

-Entonces nos irás a sacar dicha energía algún día...-

El miedo y preocupación rodea a todas al sacar rápido las conclusiones, dejando al Yokai sin decir nada y así estuvieron por algunos segundos que parecían minutos hasta que el Peliverde hablo.

-No. Y nunca lo haré. Aunque me mandé a hacerlo, no podría lastimarlas de ningún modo- absolutamente serio y seguro en sus palabras Izuku -además. Cuando ustedes me salvaron aquella ocasión. Les dije que extraje una pequeña parte de su alma y sin darse cuenta por el estado que estuve también su Quirk. Pero a diferencia de aquellos humanos que extraje su "Quirk", ustedes Princesas usan esta energía para beneficio positivo a la Naturaleza- explicó con una sonrisa calmando la tensión.

-Gracias por siempre cuidar de nosotras y confiar...- agradeció Ashido pero fue silenciada por el Yokai.

Este por otra lado se culpó por bajar sus sentidos, cuando comenzó a relatar todo aquello. En estos momento movió sus orejas en dirección a la única puerta que conecta al cuarto y comenzar a olfatear un peculiar aroma que era familiar a una de las chicas.

-Momo-Hime...- en un susurro dijo aquello a la pelinegra mientras apuntó con una mano a la puerta.

Las demás estaban estáticas y asustadas. ¿Posiblemente alguien escucho su platica? ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder aquello si siempre que cuando ellas se reunían. Su amiga pedía a los sirviente que nadie se acercara al cuarto?! ¿Algunos de ellos habían desobedecido la orden y logró escuchar el relato del Yokai Izuku? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Y lo más Peor. ¿Quién era la persona detrás de la puerta?

Momo con miedo y preocupación caminó de manera sigilosa a la puerta, saber quien estaba detrás y rezar que no logró escuchar nada. Aunque la expresión del Yokai indicaba que logró escuchar más de lo deseado.

-¡Madre!- un grito pequeño de sorpresa y miedo al saber quien era la persona y ver la expresión de su madre.

-Hija... tienes mucho que explicar. Y presentarme al Yokai- sería al principio y alegre al final al ver a Izuku en su forma Mitad Lobo mitad humano.

-_-_-_-_-aeiou-_-_-_-_-

En otro lado de la mansión de la pelinegra. Más específico a unos metros lejos donde ocurrió aquel incidente de la ligas de Villanos. Entre los árboles una figura extraña emergió, aunque no era nada visible su aspecto o figura por la falta de luz de Luna, nubles nocturnas y árboles con arbustos.

-Pastito... estas vivo...- una voz apenas audible como también una sonrisa y ojos apenas eran visible -No estoy sola...-

 ** _*****CONTINUARÁ*****_**

 _Una enorme disculpa por la demora en publicar._


End file.
